La fureur de Torchwood
by Rhea S
Summary: Quand l'univers de Torchwood rencontre celui de la Fureur dans le sang. Jack Harkness rencontre le profiler Tony Hill et un sérial-killer qui sévit en ville.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover entre Torchwood et La Fureur dans le Sang.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et Val McDermid.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, afin de m'améliorer.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais des rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce à travers les rideaux mal fermés et baignaient le visage de Ianto de soleil. Il était seul et dormait lourdement, le souffle profond. Une bouteille de whisky, trainait entièrement vidée sur le tapis de sol, couleur lie-de-vin. La sueur collait ses cheveux noirs et sur sa lèvre supérieure, pas encore rasée, perlaient quelques gouttes, à cause de la chaleur grandissante de la pièce.

Son costume était déboutonné, froissé. Sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon et sa cravate stylée reposait dans sa main. Tout laissait à penser qu'il s'était endormi là, ivre-mort.

Il gémit dans son sommeil, il s'agita, chassant de la main, un ennemi invisible. Dans un sursaut, il se réveilla soudain, ouvrant des yeux affolés « Emma… murmura-t-il » il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il se leva après un moment, fit quelques pas hésitants, pied-nu sur le tapis de sol couteux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, respira l'air frais qui venait de la mer. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte, il referma les rideaux et se déshabilla entièrement, tandis que la brise maritime rafraichissait son corps nu, couvert de sueur. Il se dirigea en boitant vers la salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre. Sa blessure au pied le faisait encore souffrir. En chemin, il heurta la bouteille de whisky et s'arrêta. Les pensées lui venaient lentement, sa cuite de la veille lui ralentissait le corps et l'esprit. Sa tête était lourde. Il considéra la bouteille, puis en haussant les épaules, il alla se recoucher, s'enroulant étroitement dans ses draps frais. Décidément, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il sentait trop fatigué, trop vide, trop déprimé pour cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen venait d'arriver au Hub, en retard à cause de Rhys. Il avait les plus grandes difficultés à la laisser partir travailler. Depuis la disparition d'Emma, sa cousine, Rhys l'attendait chaque soir, inquiet et impatient de la retrouver. Il ne la laissait partir le matin qu'après la promesse qu'elle l'appellerait toutes les heures. Après la mort d'Owen, Toshiko et Emma, sa propre cousine, Rhys avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour elle et avait des difficultés à la laisser travailler en paix. C'était dur autant pour lui que pour elle. Gwen aussi s'était attachée à cette femme étrange et désespérée qui les avaient sauvé de l'invasion Psarv. Elle soupira en pénétrant dans le Hub, le chuintement de l'ouverture de la porte la tira de ses pensée. Malgré tout, il fallait continuer, protéger la Terre contre la menace extraterrestre, empêcher le monde de sombrer, parfois au prix de leurs propres vies.

Martha était déjà au travail, étudiant les dossiers des affaires précédentes. Owen n'avait pas aimé la paperasse, mais il avait tenu à jour scrupuleusement chacun de ses dossiers.

- Bonjour, Gwen, dit-elle, Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Pareil qu'hier, répondit Gwen brièvement, Rhys ne voulait pas que je parte bosser ce matin.

- Encore, soupira Martha

- Eh oui, il ne comprend pas que je suis plus utile ici que chez moi, même s'il sait se faire très convainquant pour me faire rester, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, très convainquant.

- Il ne va pas bien en ce moment…

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps auprès de lui, j'ai mon travail quand même. Et j'adore ce travail ! – Martha se mit à rire – des nouvelles de Jack et Ianto ?

- Non, mais ils devraient être de retour de leur week-end à Swansea maintenant, non ?

- Depuis hier, au moins, tu crois que je vais les déranger si je les appelle maintenant ?

- 10h et quart, répondit Martha en regardant ostensiblement sa montre, tu peux y aller, ils devraient être déjà là… ou alors ils _déjeunent_.

- Bien sur, le petit déjeuner … le moment le plus important de la journée, reprit Gwen en se moquant… au moins ça sonne, il n'a pas coupé son portable.

- « _je ne suis pas là, laissez moi un message_ »

- Ok, Ianto est sur messagerie. J'essaye Jack, mais je pense qu'ils sont occupés. Ah non, c'est curieux, je n'ai aucune tonalité.

- Lance une recherche, tu verras bien s'ils sont en ville…

Gwen acquiesça et partit effectuer une recherche sur le réseau. Le portable de Ianto était en ville et allumé mais celui de Jack n'apparaissait nulle part. Étrange, où pouvait-il être ? et il lui manquait les connaissances informatiques de Tosh pour pirater le réseau de communication anglais. Elle regarda amèrement l'ordinateur puis se frappa la tête. « Andy »

- Quoi, Andy, le petit blondinet ?

- Oui, en tant que policier, il peut certainement rechercher Jack sur le réseau Anglais. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Andy.

- Andy, c'est Gwen, j'ai besoin d'un service.

- Toi et ton équipe d'expert, vous avez besoin de moi ? J'adore.

- J'ai besoin de retrouver le propriétaire de ce numéro de téléphone, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? s'il te plait ? C'est le numéro de Jack. 07700900578

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? demande le policier tandis qu'il recherchait dans la base de donnée nationale.

- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances, éluda-t-elle et toi ?

- Eh bien, si je pouvais retourner dans ta cave privée, j'irais encore mieux. C'est extraordinaire là-dessous, toute cette technologie ! D'ailleurs pourquoi me demande-tu de faire cette recherche pour toi ? tu as de quoi la faire, cent fois plus rapidement…

- Pourquoi faire simple, quand je peux avoir un coup de main de la Police ? Et puis, j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix, reprit-elle d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Arrête, caresse de chien donne des puces. Bon, désolé, mais pas de trace de ton numéro. Le portable de Jack doit être éteint. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Gwen, d'un ton qui annonçait le contraire, je vais me débrouiller autrement.

- Prend soin de toi, Gwen dit Andy.

- Toi aussi. Elle raccrocha.

- Bon, pas de trace de Jack et Ianto ne répond pas. Ça ne te gène pas si je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Non, je comprends, pour tout te dire, je ressens la même chose. Que Jack ne donne pas signe de vie, cela lui ressemble, mais que Ianto ne réponde pas, c'est plus inquiétant. Ton téléphone sonne, à nouveau.

- Oui, Andy ! tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, on dirait ?

- J'ai un problème, répondit Andy, on vient de retrouver un cadavre dans la rue Hope street. Et d'après les premiers rapports, c'est plutôt moche.

- En quoi, cela concerne Torchwood ? demanda-t-elle alors que Martha se connectait au réseau de la police.

- Ben, Yvonne vient de me dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé un manteau d'officier des années 40 près du corps. Comme tu venais de m'appeller, J'ai fait le rapprochement tout de suite, Gwen, je suis d…

- Quoi, merde…Andy, tu me dis ça comme ça ! mais où as-tu appris ton métier ?

- Gwen, Gwen, écoute moi, ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Je ne sais pas…mais il n'y a aucun papier dans ce manteau et...

- Quand même ! dis-moi où exactement. J'arrive avec Martha.

- Est-ce que John Hart vous accompagne ?

- Non, je ne sais pas où il a disparu celui-là, répondit Gwen, dès qu'on n'a plus fait attention, pfouff, disparu. Où dans Hope Street ?

- Tant mieux, j'aurais été obligé de l'arrêter. Ok, on se retrouve à l'angle de la rue avec Adélaïde street, près du pub « Pinsherman »

- Ok, je vois où ça se trouve. A tout de suite.

Elle regarda Martha qui avait pris son sac à dos, tout en suivant la conversation. Elle lui tendit son arme du bout des doigts. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le contact froid du Glock auquel Gwen s'était habituée.

- Tu crois que c'est lui ? demanda-t-elle à Gwen.

- Qui aurait pu le tuer ? non, j'ai peur pour Ianto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Adélaïde Street, c'est tout à coté de son domicile. Dépêchons-nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack avait froid. Il reposait sur un plan droit, glacial. Il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'un froid intense qui lui transperçait les os. Ni ses mains ni ses yeux ne voulaient lui répondre, sa peau ne sentait que le froid autour de lui, en lui. Ses lèvres aussi lui semblaient glaciales. Il eut un moment d'intense panique, pendant laquelle il eut l'impression de se perdre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il respirait ou non. A moins que sa respiration ne fut trop faible pour s'en rendre compte. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour se calmer.

« Jack, Jack Harkness, calme-toi. » Vivant ! Il pensait, ses pensées tentaient de s'organiser, donc il était vivant. Il se concentra sur son corps, sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Froid, glace, angoisse. Il sentait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme un poids, qui lui compressait les poumons, comme une respiration trop longtemps retenue. Il souffla doucement, relâchant la pression. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle réchauffer ses lèvres au passage, chaleur qui se diffusa lentement à son visage, dénouant les muscles tétanisés par le froid.

Il tenta de cligner des yeux. Il lui vint à l'esprit l'image de son corps, raide, narines pincées, cils collés par le froid, non par la mort. Il eut l'atroce sensation d'être prisonnier, prisonnier d'un bloc de glace qui ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il paniqua à nouveau, le corps agité de soubresauts qui réactivèrent le sang gelé dans son corps. Ses veines lui semblèrent charrier des minuscules aiguilles de feu, qui se transformèrent peu à peu en fourmillements agaçants.

Il arriva à ouvrir un œil. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de brume, un voile de froid autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il ne savait pas quand il était. Seule la brume l'entourait. Les souvenirs des heures passées avant qu'il ne soit dans cet état avaient disparu. Il se rappelait l'appartement de Ianto Jones, d'avoir parlé avec lui, de s'être querellé avec lui, d'être sorti, _d'avoir fui_, puis plus rien. Son cœur battit plus vite… Que lui est-il arrivé ?


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen descendit vivement du 4X4 en arrivant à Hope street, elle se précipita vers le cordon de police qui bloquait la rue Adélaïde Street. Andy n'était pas encore arrivé et personne ne semblait les attendre Martha descendit le nécessaire pour enquêter sur la scène de crime.

- bougez-vous d'ici et circulez, jeta Gwen d'une voix dure, s'il vous plait.

Les officiers la reconnurent et la fit passer. Intérieurement, elle remercia Jack de lui avoir appris ce tour là. Selon lui, les policiers étaient habitués à obéir et si on leur parlait de façon suffisamment assurée, ils les laisseraient toujours passer. Elle inspira profondément, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Jack ou Ianto. Elle croisa le légiste de la police, un petit homme replet, qu'elle connaissait un peu de son précédent boulot.

- Grimbert, c'est ça ?

- Geraint Berg, la reprit le légiste, Gwen Cooper, hein ? Torchwood. C'est pas une affaire pour vous, Madame. Pas de petits hommes verts, cette fois. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, je viens seulement d'arriver. On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme égorgée, probablement mutilée. C'est le collègue là-bas qui l'a découverte, il est drôlement blanc.

- Je vois ça, dit Gwen, elle se sentait soulagée, mais tendue de se retrouver sur une scène de crime.

- Mademoiselle, dit Geraint, en regardant Martha, voulez-vous un coup de main pour porter tout cela ?

- Vous, vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir vous approcher du corps parce que Torchwood est là, n'est ce pas ? lui répondit-elle, Gwen ? Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce qu'il nous accompagne?

Gwen haussa les yeux au ciel et se figea quand elle aperçut un éclair rouge derrière une cheminée. L'instant d'après, cela avait disparu. Elle souleva le cordon de sécurité et leur fit signe de passer derrière. Martha l'interrogea du regard en passant près d'elle, mais Gwen secoua la tête et la suivit.

La rue Adélaïde Street était une petite rue bordée d'immeubles anciens, briques rouges un peu sales et pavés sur le sol. Elle formait un angle aigu avec la rue Hope Street, qui faisait partie de la zone piétonnière de Cardiff. A l'entrée, un pub fermé pour cause de congé annuel et un magasin de chaussures. Gwen nota la présence des caméras de surveillance. Des containers de poubelles empêchaient de voir le corps, seuls des pieds chaussés de talons hauts rouges dépassaient, le manteau de Jack en boule à coté d'eux.

Elle observa les alentours, remarquant les traces de sang qui jonchaient le sol. Elle s'avança encore, alors que Martha soupirait et déballait ses instruments. Geraint se tenait debout, la main sur la bouche luttant contre des hauts-le-cœur. Elle découvrit la scène de crime. Le corps gisait contre le container de poubelle, son cou formant un angle étrange, marqué par une ouverture béante. Sa jupe de lamé argent était remontée sur les hanches, sa tunique était déchirée montrant les lacérations et les mutilations que le tueur lui avait fait subir.

Geraint se détourna pour vomir dans les poubelles, la scène était atroce même pour un légiste. On voyait tout de suite que certaines parties de son anatomie avait disparues, laissant apparaître le blanc des os du bassin, et du thorax, là ou le tueur avait enlevé des morceaux. Martha menait l'investigation autour du corps, sans relever le malaise de Geraint. Elle-même n'avait jamais vu un tel acharnement sur un corps. Elle nota qu'il s'était servi d'un couteau, d'une taille impressionnante.

Gwen avait le cœur serré elle aussi, sentant la nausée monter dans sa gorge. Ce que cette pauvre jeune femme avait subi était innommable, indescriptible. Elle se détourna pour prendre l'appareil photo dans le nécessaire de Martha. Peut-être que prendre la scène de crime en photos allait lui permettre de mettre de la distance entre le corps mutilé et ce qu'elle ressentait.

Martha remisa les appareils qui lui avaient permis de faire un examen préliminaire. Selon la température du corps, la mort avait eu lieu la veille aux alentours de 10h. Il n'y avait plus de rigidité cadavérique et le corps commençait à sentir mauvais. Elle sortit son scanner pour étudier les traces éventuelles de résidu de faille. Geraint attendit que Gwen ait fini de prendre ses photos pour s'approcher du corps. Il procéda aux prélèvements d'une main tremblante, puis les donna à Martha.

Gwen s'approcha du manteau de Jack, utilisant un stylo pour soulever le lourd manteau militaire. Pas de sang, souffla-t-elle soulagé. Elle se releva et mit le manteau dans une poche de plastique pour étudier cela plus tard. Martha l'appela. Geraint préparait le corps pour le déplacer sur une civière.

- Gwen, je viens de trouver des traces d'énergie étranges, viens voir.

Martha se trouvait près d'un lampadaire. Gwen remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de sang à cet endroit, mais le scanner révélait quelque chose indubitablement.

- il faudra vérifier s'il y a eu une activation de la faille, même minimale.

- Ok, fit Martha en rangeant le scanner, je m'en charge dès qu'on sera de retour au Hub.

- En fait, je pensais passer voir Ianto, on est vraiment à coté, dit Gwen en montrant le bout de la rue.

- Il n'y a pas de souci, je vais me débrouiller, dit Martha avec un léger sourire. Je ne crois pas que tu aime regarder les autopsies de toute façon.

- Ça tu as raison. Découvrir le corps dans cet état, c'est déjà suffisant pour ma journée

- Dans le journal, ils parlaient d'un autre corps, trouvé à 500 m d'ici, dans un petit jardin, dit Geraint l'air affligé, le corps m'attend à la morgue du poste de police central. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter cela ? demanda Gwen à Martha en se relevant ses cheveux d'un mouvement nerveux.

- J'essaye de me distancier de cette horreur, dit Martha, mais tu sais on ne s'y habitue jamais. Il faut qu'on découvre qui a fait cela et l'arrêter.

- Bien, vois si tu peux trouver Jack, je vais me renseigner auprès de Ianto. Peut-être qu'il sait où il se trouve. Je te tiens au courant.

Geraint poussa la civière jusqu'au SUV et aida Martha à le mettre dans la voiture. Gwen lui fit signe de la main, tandis que le docteur repartait en direction du Hub. Elle voila ses yeux pour regarder en direction des toits. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la ville, l'empéchant de distinguer les cheminées sales qui montaient la garde au-dessus des toits. Il y avait quelqu'un au dessus d'elle tout à l'heure observant la scène. Elle avait cette sensation étrange que quelqu'un la regardait, suivait ses faits et gestes. Elle abandonna et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, vers le logement de Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto Jones se sentait glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il laissa dériver ses pensées à la surface de sa conscience. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, au chaud dans le secret de sa couette, laissant les rêves lui arriver. Immanquablement, le visage du Capitaine Jack Harkness apparut devant lui. Son corps répondit au fantasme de son esprit. Il sourit doucement alors que ce visage s'approchait de lui et que sa bouche s'entre'ouvrait sur une dentition blanche, étincelante, parfaite, s'ouvrait comme pour un baiser, annonciateur de mille merveilles. Les rides, si légères, qui marquaient son visage lui paraissaient aussi pures et limpides qu'un poème, racontant sa vie et son caractère. Les rides qui renforçaient ses adorables fossettes, annonçaient son caractère joueur et séducteur. Celles, de son front, l'inquiétude et le souci qu'il pouvait se faire pour le monde.

Son cœur battit la chamade, il sentait que son sang lui montait à la tête, cognant contre ses tempes. Il gémit, comme pris de fièvre, malade d'amour. Puis le visage en face de lui se métamorphosa, des traits plus féminins, des yeux plus verts, une bouche plus fine. Il fronça des sourcils, le sommeil avait d'étranges travers. Il chercha à rappeler le corps et le visage de Jack à lui, forçant son rêve préféré à revenir. L'image de Jack revint danser sous ses yeux étroitement fermés, véritable fantasme qui lui fit mal, sensation physique malgré tout agréable, délice cuisant.

- toc, toc, toc.

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il se recroquevilla plus profondément dans son lit, incapable de renoncer à son songe. Il se demanda s'il se concentrait suffisamment, le corps de Jack apparaitrait peut-être contre le sien, chaleur contre chaleur, peau contre peau.

Les coups à la porte se firent plus insistants. Il gémit et rabattit l'oreiller contre sa tête. L'apparition avait disparu. Il avait pourtant cru jusqu'au bout que son rêve allait devenir réalité. Son portable se mit à sonner. Merde, il avait oublié de le couper.

- Ianto, ouvre, c'est Gwen, ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre.

Il grogna et se leva. Il prit sa robe de chambre, noire, douce et veloutée. Il s'enroula dedans et traversa son appartement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Gwen, l'air tendu, attendait derrière la porte, le portable encore à l'oreille, le poing prêt à frapper à nouveau sur le bois sombre.

- Entre, Gwen, dit-il en se grattant le menton, où sa barbe repoussait, tu veux un café ?

- oui, Ianto, un café, que tu t'habilles et que tu me dises où est Jack ?

- Jack ? il n'est pas au Hub, dit-il en la regardant avec stupéfaction.

- Tu crois que je m'amuserais à te le demander, s'il était là-bas ? excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, dit-elle en se débarrassant de son sac sur la console de l'entrée.

L'appartement de Ianto était sobre, clair et parfaitement rangé. Les murs beiges et bruns étaient décorés de reproductions anciennes d'affiches de films _Les temps Modernes_, _Pulp Fiction_, _Butch Cassidy et le Kid_. Un grand canapé chocolat, pleine fleur de cuir, composait une pièce maitresse, accompagné d'une table basse design sur laquelle reposaient des revues d'art et d'essai. Il y avait peu de bibelots sur les étagères de chênes du mur du fond mais une collection impressionnante de livres dédiés au 7ème art. La cuisine s'ouvrait à l'américaine, métallique, froidement utilitaire, nettoyé méticuleusement ou jamais utilisée. Gwen se posa la question. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans l'antre de Ianto. C'était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, net, propre, extrêmement bien rangé. Rien ne dépassait. On croirait qu'il venait d'emménager dans une publicité pour un décorateur d'intérieur.

- tu vis ici depuis longtemps, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Gwen

- deux ans déjà, tu dis que Jack n'est pas retourné au Hub ?

- Oui, et un meurtre a été commis en bas de chez toi, et on a retrouvé le manteau de Jack juste à coté. Je croyais le trouver ici.

- Son manteau, tu dis ?

- Hého, Ianto, réveille-toi, fit elle en claquant des doigts, tu est plus rapide que ça d'habitude.

- Café, décréta-t-il en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Sans surprise, Gwen découvrit une machine à café aussi complexe que celle du Hub. En quelques secondes, il lui servit un café fort et aromatique. Il avala une première tasse et se servit immédiatement une seconde. Il s'assit le long du bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle principale. Gwen l'imita, s'asseyant face à lui. Elle lui trouvait une tête atroce, les yeux gonflés, la barbe de deux jours qui noircissait son menton, les cheveux décoiffés. Le week-end des deux hommes n'avait pas dû se passer comme ils l'espéraient.

- Donc, Jack a disparu, un crime en bas de chez moi, le manteau de Jack à coté. Tu penses que Jack est impliqué là dedans ?

- Je ne sais pas, non, je ne crois pas. Martha est en train de faire l'autopsie du corps. C'était horrible, je n'ai jamais vu cela, dans toute ma carrière…tant de sang et cette chair ouverte…

Elle baissa la tête et respira l'arôme montant de sa tasse. Ianto vit son malaise et s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras, tandis que les larmes se mettaient à couler, semblant la nettoyer de l'horreur qu'elle venait de voir. La présence de son ami la rasséréna et bientôt elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je pleure tout le temps.

- Je comprends, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au Hub ce matin ? je croyais au départ que vous aviez pris une journée de congé en plus, mais avec cette histoire, je me suis inquiété.

- Jack et moi, nous nous sommes disputés, hier, et il est parti. Je ne sais pas où.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ? vous devenez un vrai couple, alors !

- Moque-toi, dit-il très sérieusement, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Le regard sombre, sourcils froncés, il la regardait farouchement. Puis il se détourna. « je vais prendre une douche »

- Dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé, ne t'en va pas … elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle. Il résista d'abord, puis comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher, il revint s'asseoir au bar.

- On avait décidé de prendre un long week-end après les événements de la semaine dernière. Il fallait qu'on se repose, enfin, surtout moi, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Jack a toujours voulu m'emmener à la mer. Il disait que jamais il ne respirait aussi bien qu'à Tenbly, pas très loin de Swansea. Il dit que cela lui rappelait la péninsule de Beoshane, la mer, le sable, mais il manque la chaleur. Enfin, moi, sous la pluie, je ne voyais rien et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à regarder le paysage. Jack a compris au début, puis on a commencé à s'engueuler et nous sommes rentrés.

- A propos de quoi, demanda Gwen doucement, vous vous êtes querellés ?

- Emma, je sais, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, alors que Gwen le regardait avec des yeux ronds, je sais ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir au Hub. Qu'elle est partie, qu'elle s'est sacrifiée. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus si sûr, et ça me ronge. Dès que je m'endors, je l'entends, je la voie et je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu crois qu'elle serait toujours en vie ?

- Si ce n'est pas ça, je voie des fantômes et ça ne sera pas la première fois. Mais Jack n'aime pas ça. Il dit que je me sens coupable et que c'est pour cela qu'elle me hante. A force, on s'est engueulé comme jamais, et il a fini par partir excédé. Faire un tour, a-t-il dit. Je l'ai attendu stupidement en m'anesthésiant avec de l'alcool. Je crois que j'ai fini sa meilleures bouteille. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul, malade, en pleine gueule de bois, et pas la moindre envie de sortir.

- Donc, vous vous êtes disputés et il est parti vers quelle heure ?

- 10h 10h30, il m'a regardé comme si je le décevais et il est parti sans un mot. Dégouté de moi.

- Arrête, il ne pense pas cela…tenta-t-elle de le réconforter

- Comme si on pouvais savoir ce qu'il pense, sans mentionner tout ce qu'il ne nous dit pas.

- 10h 10h30, répéta Gwen, songeuse, approximativement l'heure du crime. Tu n'a rien entendu hier soir ?

- Non, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai rien entendu, désolé, Gwen de te dire tout ça, dit-il, se méprenant sur le regard absent de la jeune femme, je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Jack est sorti à l'heure présumé du meurtre en bas de chez toi. Il a très bien pu tomber sur le meurtrier.

- Mais tu est sûre qu'il s'agit de son manteau…

- Un manteau d'officier de la RAF, impossible que ce ne soit pas le sien, ça ne court pas les rues…

- pas évident à trouver, effectivement acquiesça le jeune homme, souriant légèrement

- Mais Martha peut te le confirmer, si tu veux.

- J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche, tu m'attends ? j'en ai pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de raser cette barbe…

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Gwen reprit une gorgée de café. Gosh, ce qu'il était bon ! L'attention qu'il mettait à le choisir et à le faire se sentait dans le gout puissant et aromatique du liquide odorant. Jamais Ianto n'avait raté un café, sauf volontairement. Owen, d'ailleurs, en avait fait les frais pendant une bonne semaine, après une de ses blagues.

Elle se leva à son tour et reprit l'inventaire de l'appartement de Ianto. elle remarqua une télévision 16/9ème avec tout le matériel idéal pour un fan de cinéma. Une grande armoire vitrée à sa gauche, contenait plusieurs centaines de DVD, tous en édition spéciale. Gwen haussa un sourcil, Rhys tuerait pour avoir une telle DVDthèque. Ianto et elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir le même salaire…Certains objets de collections étaient rangés à l'abri de la lumière et de la poussière. Un chapeau rond à l'air ancien, semblable à ceux que portait Chaplin, une loupe patinée, des pistolets de duels… Ianto était collectionneur, apparemment.

Elle remarqua bientôt quelque chose d'autre. Au fond de l'appartement, contre le mur, se trouvait un piano droit, noir, lustré, sur lequel étaient posées des photos. Des photos des membres de l'équipe, souriants, vivants, même Suzy et James. Il y avait aussi des photos de Lisa, humaine avec un couple qui évoquait irrésistiblement Ianto. Le nez et les yeux bleus de sa mère et le front et le menton de son père. Une petite fille avec un ballon, âgée de 8 ou 9 ans à peine souriait à l'objectif malgré les dents qui lui manquaient. Une femme, accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants agitait la main sur la photo suivante. Elle aussi ressemblait à Ianto. Sa sœur, sans doute. Et une photo d'Emma. Elle avait du être prise dans le Hub. Elle souriait mais Gwen vit ce qu'elle aurait dû voir plus tôt, le désespoir qui noyait son regard.

- j'ai pris cette photo, dit la voix de Ianto derrière elle, peu de temps avant…qu'elle ne parte. Je ne peux même plus dire qu'elle est morte.

- Et la petite fille, c'est ta sœur? demanda rapidement Gwen, voulant changer de sujet, sa fille lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Non, c'était ma jumelle, Yaonna, elle est morte depuis 20 ans, maintenant.

Gwen se figea, quoiqu'elle dise, elle n'arriverait pas à le réconforter.

- je l'ignorais, comme beaucoup de choses de toi, dit elle en montrant l'appartement. Tu reste si secret.

- Ça fait mon charme, non ? répondit-il en reposant le cadre et le caressant doucement.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Il était prêt, rasé de frais, rose, les cheveux encore humide, sentant le discret parfum de son savon, un costume Paul Smith noir, une chemise rouge flamboyante, que Jack adorait lui voir porter.

- Allons-y !


	6. Chapter 6

Jack ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il ne ressentait rien, juste ce froid intense qui semblait vouloir le pénétrer jusqu'au cœur, jusqu'au cerveau, centre de sa pensée qu'il sentait ralentir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, malgré son expérience séculaire.

Est-ce ma mort que je suis en train de vivre ? cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. Il avait expérimenté tellement de façon de mourir : fusillé, pendu, noyé, empoisonné…un vrai Raspoutine. Mais jamais, il n'avait connu cela. Une longue et douce agonie, un ralentissement de toutes ses fonctions cérébrales, après l'endormissement de son corps, une congélation de sa conscience petit à petit. Il se sentait en train de disparaître, de perdre de sa substance, de tout ce qui faisait de lui Jack Harkness. Son corps ne répondait déjà plus, ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-même. L'épuisement gagnait son esprit. « Jack Harkness, réveille toi » une gifle mentale. Il ne savait pas si c'était son esprit ou autre chose qui lui parlait mais cela le secoua.

A l'évocation de son nom, il ressentit un choc dans la poitrine, comme un battement oublié. Il avait cru oublier son nom. Soudain angoissé par la perte possible de son identité, il battit le rappel de tous ses souvenirs, de ses noms. Plus il se souvenait, et plus son corps lui répondait, semblait se réchauffer, que la gangue invisible qui l'enserrait relâchait son étreinte. Il se força à se souvenir, Owen, Toshiko et leurs morts, Gwen et son mariage, Ianto et leur stupide dispute.

Il prit une soudaine inspiration qui le prit par surprise. Il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant tout ce temps. Sa peau se réchauffait, il sentait son sang courir dans ses veines, comme un torrent bouillant. Ses mains et ses pieds lui firent mal, comme harcelés de picotements désagréables. Il entendait des bruits curieux autour de lui, comme déformés, comme à travers de l'ouate.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il pouvait enfin se mouvoir. Il releva la tête, le brouillard était encore là mais il commençait à mieux y voir. Il s'étira, il tâta de la main, le sol sur lequel il reposait. Dur, froid et il sentait des cailloux entrer dans son dos.

En soupirant, il se releva, la tête lui tournait curieusement, comme s'il avait bu. Le brouillard se leva et dévoila les contours d'une rue vide, en plein jour. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Il reconnut la rue où vivait Ianto. Son amant devait être levé, étant donné la position du soleil. Un bon café corsé, voila ce qui pourrait le remettre d'aplomb, lui faire oublier cet arrière-gout métallique dans sa bouche et la gueule de bois qui martelait son crane. Il s'étira un peu plus, savourant le jeu de ses muscles les uns contre les autres et la caresse du soleil sur son visage.

Il sourit. Ianto allait apprécier son retour, il regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de son manteau, il avait du le laisser chez son ami. Mais une flaque de sang attira son regard, un cordon de police interdisant l'accès à cette flaque. Étonné, il s'approcha. Du sang, pas de corps, la police avait du intervenir. Un décès de plus pour les limiers de Cardiff. Son esprit sauta à sa précédente pensée. Ianto, café, il savoura d'avance, le gout que ceux-ci allaient avoir.

Il se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Il aperçut le couple d'amis qui sortait justement de l'entrée de l'immeuble de Ianto. Il sourit et se planta devant eux, l'air avantageux, les mains sur les hanches, prêt à les accueillir.

Gwen avait l'air préoccupé et Ianto avait cet air pudiquement britannique, ce flegme dont il se départait que dans l'intimité. Jack fronça des sourcils. Ils ne le voyaient pas. Il s'avança à leur rencontre, pressé de comprendre. Sans s'arrêter, Gwen passa à côté de lui, sans lui décocher cet imparable sourire qu'elle avait quand elle le regardait. Il tenta de lui prendre la main. Il ressentit un coup d'électricité qui lui chavira la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gwen se figea, elle venait de ressentir un coup de jus, un picotement dans tout le corps, comme lorsqu'un éclair frappait le sol à coté de soi. Jack se retourna mais Gwen haussa les épaules comme pour chasser cette mauvaise expression et continua son chemin, donnant à Ianto les dernières nouvelles de Rhys.

- et il ne voulait pas que je parte ce matin. Enfin comme tous les matins en fait. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que c'est mon travail, que quelqu'un doit s'y mettre sinon…

- et puis, il y a Jack, tu sais bien que Rhys sera toujours jaloux, quoi que tu fasse.

- Et quelque soit ta relation à lui, oui, je sais. Rhys a du mal à faire confiance à Jack et l'histoire avec Emma n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Ianto, Gwen ! cria Jack derrière eux, un cri au cœur duquel l'angoisse se mêlait au désarroi.

Gwen marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Ianto la dévisageait curieusement.

- tout va bien ? demanda le Gallois, remarquant le malaise de sa compagne.

- Oui, dit-elle en se remettant à marcher, prenant le bras du jeune homme, j'ai cru que quelqu'un m'appelait..

- Marche pas sur mes plates-bandes, c'est moi qui entendais des voix jusqu'ici !

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en riant, lui bourrant les côtes du coude, il doit y avoir de l'orage quelque part. Tiens, prends le journal-là et retournons au Hub, Martha doit nous attendre. Peut-être que Jack sera de retour.

- Yep, répondit le jeune homme en prenant un journal dans le container à journaux.

Jack baissa les bras. Inutile de continuer à crier. Ils ne l'entendaient pas, ils ne le voyaient pas. Il était invisible à leur yeux. Il leur emboita le pas, conscient que sa seule chance de revenir parmi eux, résidait dans le Hub et la technologie qu'il abritait.

Gwen et Ianto, suivi de Jack remontait la rue. Le jeune homme habitait non loin du Hub, pour des raisons pratiques et il commentait le journal en marchant vers la place Roald Dahl

- Tiens, un autre corps a été retrouvé en ville, le journaliste dit que cela ressemble à une vengeance. Dans Splott, pas étonnant...

Ianto semblait aller mieux. Si Jack ne se souvenait pas encore de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, la soirée de la veille lui revenait en mémoire ainsi que la discussion acharnée qui l'avait poussé à quitter l'appartement de son ami. Celui-ci ne se remettait pas de la disparition d'Emma, il persistait à dire qu'elle pouvait être encore en vie, que ses rêves étaient empreints de sa présence, qu'il l'entendait parfois. Jack ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais ce par quoi le jeune homme était passé ces dernières semaines avaient fortement assombri son caractère. La conversation avait salement dégénéré et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains. Jack était parti, le laissant se calmer, se jurant de revenir plus tard. Sa présence lui était devenu nécessaire comme ce café dont il ne cessait de l'abreuver et qui, en ce moment, lui manquait terriblement.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils arrivaient le long des quais, et pénétrèrent dans l'office de tourisme où Ianto travaillait à assurer une couverture à l'institut Torchwood face à la curiosité des habitants de la ville. Jack savait pourtant que certains habitants connaissaient l'existence de l'Institut, sans pour autant en connaître les enjeux. Gwen entra, suivie par Ianto, qui referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Jack dehors. Celui-ci soupira et posa la main sur la poignée. Sa main passa à travers. Il ressentit un léger picotement le long de ses doigts, qui remonta comme un courant électrique de faible intensité le long de son bras. Il traversa la porte. Le courant se fit plus fort, étreignant son cœur violemment.

- Ouch, je m'attendais pas à cela. Ça fait mal, ça. Il va falloir que je fasse attention, si je ne veux pas faire une crise cardiaque. Je ne sais pas comment mon miraculeux talent pour revenir à la vie opérerait dans ce cas.

Il se dépêcha de suivre Gwen et Ianto, alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte blindée s'ouvrant sur les premiers couloirs de l'Institut. Il colla au dos du jeune homme, veillant à ne pas toucher son corps, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il les suivit de près, écoutant leur conversation.

- Jack est plus du genre à prendre qu'à donner, disait Ianto, je ne le blâme pas. Mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'il me considère un peu plus comme, comme...

- comme son compagnon, finit Gwen en lui tapant dans les côtes.

- Ça et autre chose. Enfin, je ne lui demande pas de me dire tout ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Mais il est parfois si secret, si peu enclin à parler réellement de lui…

- Dit l'homme qui nous a caché pas mal de chose de lui-même. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je vois ton appartement.

- Je ne cache rien, je suis discret. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Aussi discret et muet qu'un mort. Oh, désolée, celle-là est un peu morbide, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement alors que Ianto se figeait. Je suis désolée.

Jack éclata de rire. Il adorait voir la tête qu'il faisait à ce genre d'humour. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la nuque, alors qu'ils descendaient par l'ascenseur. Il s'habituait au picotement électrique qui courait sur sa peau dès qu'il touchait quelque chose, du moment qu'il ne prolongeait pas le contact trop longtemps. Le gallois sursauta et il posa sa main sur celle de Jack, la traversant. Ils eurent l'impression de s'électrocuter. Ianto regarda en l'air, soudain inquiet, scrutant le plafond, puis se retourna vivement.

- qu'as-tu ? demanda Gwen suivant ses mouvements.

- J'ai senti quelque chose, comme de l'électricité. C'était bizarre. Il passa la main autour de lui, touchant Jack à la hanche. Ouch… ici, il y a quelque chose.

Le sas d'entrée roula sur lui-même dans un chuintement. Ianto sortit à reculons tandis que Gwen sortait son Glock, doucement et le pointait sur Jack. Bien qu'il sut que c'était inutile, il leva les bras.

- wow wow wow, calmez vous les enfants, c'est moi, Jack…il s'avança.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dans le Hub, l'alarme s'enclencha, hurlante, et les portes se scellèrent automatiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui est là ? cria Gwen par-dessus le bruit.

- C'est le programme anti-intrusion qui a déclenché la fermeture automatique des portes, répondit Ianto, en regardant le vide en face de lui. Quoi que ce soit, c'est dangereux et étranger à notre monde.

- C'est moi, cria Jack, le programme ne me reconnaît pas, mais c'est bien moi. Ils ne m'entendent pas, pourquoi je devrais hurler.

Jack sortit du champs de l'arme de Gwen, après tout, il ignorait si une balle pouvait l'atteindre. La mort, ok, il en revenait, mais la douleur, s'il pouvait l'éviter…Ianto et Gwen regardait partout, incapable d'apercevoir ce qui faisait réagir le programme.

Martha sortit de la salle d'autopsie, les mains sur les oreilles, grimaçant.

- que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-elle.

- Blocage automatique des portes. Je lance un scan sur toute la base. Il faut qu'on trouve ce dont il s'agit, sinon on va rester enfermé ici très longtemps. Gwen, fais attention, tire dès que tu sens quelque chose.

Jack se le tint pour dit « éviter de les approcher, bien joué » Il longea les murs jusqu'à arriver à la plateforme au-dessus de la salle d'autopsie. Il regarda le travail en cours de Martha. Il frémit intérieurement, celui qui avait fait cela était un maitre de l'assassinat. Il regarda plus attentivement, ce genre d'entailles à la gorge et aux parties intimes lui disait quelque chose. Une boule acide remonta dans la gorge. Sous le choc, il s'appuya sur la rambarde. Il chuta brutalement, criant de surprise. Il passa à travers le métal et atterrit brutalement sur le sol carrelé de la salle. La chute lui occasionna un grand choc électrique mais la réception était moins rude qu'il ne le pensait. Il se releva d'un bond, étonné de ne pas s'être blessé. Il regarda son corps. L'électricité courait librement le long de son corps, bleue, crépitante, hérissant chacun de ses poils. « hum, joli comme effet, dommage que je sois invisible »

Ianto, qui travaillait fébrilement sur un ordinateur, se retourna, il avait cru entendre un bruit, un appel. Il cria en découvrant Jack Harkness, dressé dans la splendeur d'une orbe bleue électrique.

- Jack, appela-t-il, en s'avançant vers lui. Le capitaine lui sourit avant de disparaître.

Gwen réussit à éteindre l'alarme hululante et se tourna vers Ianto,

- qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demande Martha, inquiète de le voir aussi blanc.

- Jack, là-bas, dit-il en tendant une main tremblante vers la salle d'autopsie.

Il courut vers les escaliers les descendant presque en volant au-dessus des marches. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent à sa suite. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Pas la moindre trace de Jack. Ianto commença à brasser l'air pour trouver son capitaine. Les deux femmes l'imitèrent.

Jack était remonté sur la plateforme, et les regardait s'affairer. Au moins ils savaient qu'il se trouvait là. Il était temps de refaire une expérience. Il sauta par dessus la rambarde, peu angoissé désormais par la manière dont il allait se recevoir. L'atterrissage fut tout étrange. Il lui sembla s'enfoncer légèrement dans le sol, puis remonter à la surface. Il se releva, regardant ses mains et vit que l'étrange lumière hérissait à nouveau ses poils. Aux yeux de ses compagnons, il vit qu'ils avaient remarqué son retour.

- je vous ai manqué ?

- non, répondit Ianto qui avait lu sur ses lèvres, de plus, on ne t'entend pas, Jack.

- Il faut peut être que je saute de plus haut, articula Jack en direction de Ianto.

- Peut être pas, sauf si tu aime ça. enfin, heureux que tu sois en vie. C'est déjà ça.

Le capitaine répondit d'un sourire en coin, dévoilant ses dents étincelantes avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ianto toucha du doigt l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il ressentit un courant électrique, il poussa sa main un peu plus loin. La décharge électrique se fit plus puissante, le repoussant en arrière. Martha l'imita.

- c'est curieux, dit-elle, un champs électrique.

Jack les contempla. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pris conscience de sa présence, il savait qu'ils allaient s'occuper de son cas. Mais il avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fallait cependant un moyen de communiquer, moins douloureux que de se jeter dans le vide.

Gwen alla chercher le scanner. Elle le passa sur les abords de la salle d'autopsie, il détectait la présence de Jack mais n'expliquait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Martha la regardait faire, cherchant un moyen de communiquer avec un fantôme.

- un ouija, voila ce qu'il nous faudrait., dit elle en riant, Jack le fantôme pourrait nous répondre.

Gwen et Ianto sourirent mais cela donna une idée à Jack. Si c'était de l'électricité autour de lui et que le programme anti-intrusion l'avait détecté, il pouvait certainement interagir avec un ordinateur. Il alla vers l'ordinateur du centre, le plus proche de la faille. Il toucha une lettre au hasard, un picotement, mais rien ne s'afficha. Il se concentra plus fort et enfonça brutalement la lettre J. la lettre s'afficha à l'écran. Ok, cela fonctionne. Il écrivit son nom puis frappa la touche shift jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur bipe. Martha se tourna vers eux et remarqua le nom qui clignotait à l'écran. Elle fit signe à Gwen et Ianto de cesser leur recherche pour s'approcher de la console.

- Jack tu nous entends, n'est-ce-pas ?

la lettre O apparut.

- eh bien, ça ne va pas être simple de discuter, commença Ianto, ah non, ça ne va rien changer en fait…

la lettre é apparut plusieurs fois tandis qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

- que t'arrive-t-il, Jack ?

Martha approcha le scanner de la console. Il affichait des données bizarres, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se décider sur ce qu'il devait afficher.

- électricité, énergie de la faille…lut-elle à voix haute, tandis que les chiffres défilaient.

- F S T, afficha l'ordinateur. Jack s'énerva sur la touche 1 qui refusait de fonctionner. Gwen regardait l'écran, tout à fait perdue.

- 1 1 1 1 1 S – Jack avait les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas exploser.- son Rossignol, son Coffee boy et sa Gwen ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il se résolu à épeler le mot.

- F a i l , faille spatio-temporelle, dit Gwen, tu es tombé dans une faille ?

- O, frappa Jack soulagé, 1 S tps.

- 1 s tps, fit Martha réfléchissant furieusement, oh, une seconde dans le temps en avant ou en arrière qui le décale par rapport à notre déroulement temporel.

- Comme le programme de défense de Tosh, dit Gwen à Ianto, face au Dalek, c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas le voir.

- O O O XOX, fit joyeusement Jack.

- Sais-tu comment sortir de cet état, Jack ? demanda Gwen, en repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage, dans un geste que le Capitaine continuait de trouver adorable.

- N

- Et bien, il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution, dit Martha.

TUTUTTUT… le portable de Gwen se mit à sonner.

- Oui, Andy, encore toi ? oui, oui, nous avons emporté le corps pour faire l'autopsie. Pas d'aliens mais nous pouvons peut être aidé.

- C'est un tueur en série, dit Andy, dans le combiné suffisamment fort pour que Jack, s'étant approché, puisse l'entendre. On a deux corps de plus. Et je dois expliquer pourquoi aux caïds de la police, pourquoi je n'ai pas le premier cadavre dans notre morgue. Et crois-moi, il ne sont pas très réceptifs quand je parle de Torchwood. En plus, ils sont arrivés avec un psychiatre, un certain Tony Hill.

Jack s'approcha de Gwen pour mieux entendre. Sa présence électrique, éthérique faisait mousser les mèches sombres de la jeune femme, attirant les fins cheveux contre son visage, le révélant curieusement à ses amis. Ianto sourit à son amant, au visage ainsi noirci

- tu m'as manqué, Jack, murmura le Gallois.

- Gwen, reprit Andy, il faut absolument que le psychiatre voit le corps, il nous l'a demandé et notre chef lui fait confiance. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit du genre à renoncer. Il est capable d'en remonter à ton Capitaine.

- Jack est absent, dit-elle en repoussant le visage de Jack, s'occasionnant une légère secousse, voila ce qu'on va faire, que dirait ton Tony Hill si je lui apporte les résultats de Martha sur l'autopsie ?

- Que je suis d'accord, pour le moment, Miss, dit une voix inconnue, chaude, avec un accent universitaire. Je me présente, Tony, Tony Hill, professeur de psychologie à Bradford. J'ai l'habitude d'aider la police à résoudre ce genre d'affaire. J'étais dans le coin quand j'ai lu dans le journal, à propos d'un corps, découvert à – Gwen entendit des froissements de papiers - Sploe.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous derrière tout cela ? demanda Gwen, d'une voix méfiante.

- N.O.N. J.A.C.K, frappa Jack sur l'écran.

- Oui, Jack, on sait que tu es là, lui répondit Martha.

- N.N.J.A.C.K

- On croirait qu'il bégaye, dit Ianto, surveillant l'ordinateur qui commençait à fumer.

- E.V.E.N, continua Jack

- Non, Miss, reprit Tony Hill, sans s'arrêter à la question de Gwen, cette affaire me rappelle une histoire classée depuis près un siècle et demi…

- T.R.E.U.R

- Celle de Jack l'éventreur dit Tony Hill au même moment,

Gwen marqua une pause, ouvrant grand ses yeux. Comme tous les habitants de la Grande-Bretagne, elle connaissait l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur et des crimes qui avaient marqué les esprits à l'époque. D'ailleurs, cela excitait toujours l'imagination des enquêteurs car Jack l'éventreur n'avait jamais été découvert. Mais le fait d'entendre ce nom et de le voir écrit de la main de son capitaine lui donnait l'impression de tenir quelque chose, à propos des meurtres qui avaient été perpétrés dans sa ville.

- Mais il est mort depuis longtemps, s'écria Martha, à Londres, en ce moment, il y a une attraction « Follow Jack ». Un guide vous emmène dans le quartier de Whitechapel pour vous raconter ses meurtres.

- Oh, quel douce voix ! Mais, je suis désolé, j'aurais du préciser que je ne parlais pas du vrai Jack l'éventreur, qui soit-il. Mais d'un copieur, qui reproduit avec exactitude les meurtres de Whitechapel à Cardiff. Un simple copieur, sans originalité. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer, Miss, Miss ?

- Cooper, oui, au poste de police, avec mon légiste et mes dossiers, insista-t-elle.

- Très bien, je peux vous apporter mes lumières, d'un point de vue expertise psychologique, bien sur….

- Je ne l'aime pas, murmura Ianto, trop arrogant…

- Je croyais que tu aimais, dit Martha en louchant vers l'ordinateur, seul moyen de communication avec Jack.

- Chez Jack, c'est autre chose. Mais je hais les psys et leurs phrases toutes faites pour te dire que tu es bon à enfermer.

- Ok, Ianto, ton opinion est faite, dit Gwen en raccrochant. Il m'a l'air sérieux. Pour le moment, Ianto, occupe-toi de Jack. Martha, tu viens avec moi. Andy a deux corps sur les bras, selon lui, c'est la même chose que celui qu'on a ici, dit-elle en montrant du menton la salle en contrebas. Et il parait que tu as fait une grosse impression sur Geraint, le légiste de la police.

Martha sourit en prenant son équipement « à tout à l'heure, vous deux » souffla-t-elle.

- Ah, pour sortir, Ianto, j'ai besoin du lecteur, tu sais celui qui arrive à déverrouiller n'importe quelle serrure. Jack l'avais repris, après que Toshiko l'ait utilisé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais alla chercher l'appareil alien dans le bureau de Jack. L'appareil permit aux deux femmes de sortir, laissant Jack et Ianto, seuls dans le Hub.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois les deux femmes parties pour le poste de police afin de rencontrer Tony Hill, Ianto alla se planter devant l'ordinateur où s'alignaient les séries de lettres de Jack.

- faille spatio-temporelle. Jack, je lance une exploration sur ma rue, histoire de voir s'il y a quelque chose.

- C.C.T.V

- Ok, à tes ordres Jack !

Jack sourit en voyant le grand jeune homme s'affairer. Il n'avait pas pensé à leur dispute de la veille, relégué au second plan par la situation actuelle. Il savait ce que Ianto avait fait en ne le revoyant pas revenir. Les poches sombres sous ses yeux attestaient d'une nuit agitée et plutot alcoolisé. Cela ne le rendait pas moins sexy à ses yeux. Il nota le choix de la chemise, rouge, une de ses préférées. Il la mettait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en insécurité, comme un talisman ou un doudou pour se protéger.

- XOX

L'avantage quand on a vécu autant de vies que lui, c'est qu'on en connaissait le prix et le goût. Il ne gardait presque jamais rancune, sauf au docteur, mais c'est une autre histoire, apaisée désormais.

Ianto brancha la vidéo et choisit de regarder l'heure où Jack était parti. 22h. Jack se regarda. Il avait l'air dur, renfermé sur lui-même. Ianto se tendait avidement vers l'image de son capitaine, manteau sous le bras. Il se tenait fier, droit, un rien arrogant dans la lumière jaune des lampadaires qui le nimbait d'or. L'image était de mauvaise qualité, mais on le reconnaissait indiscutablement. Ils virent une jeune femme emprunter l'allée. Mince, cheveux longs, mèches blondes flottant dans le dos, habillée comme pour une soirée dans un club. Ianto reconnut une de ses voisines, avec laquelle il échangeait des bonjours et quelques menus services, comme récupérer son courrier. Lila trébuchait sur ses hauts talons rouges.

Le Jack de la vidéo la regarda venir à sa rencontre, la gratifiant du sourire appréciateur dont il avait le secret. Ianto réprima un sursaut de jalousie. Jack la dépassa, se retournant légèrement sur son passage, tandis que Lila, consciente de son regard se redressait et bombait des fesses sous sa mini sexy. Jack sortit du champ de vision de la caméra. Aussitôt anxieux, le Gallois bascula sur une autre caméra qui enregistrait les images au croisement avec Hope Street, juste au pied du pub Pinsherman. Il retrouva Jack, qui venait de s'arrêter, pour secouer son manteau au vent violent qui s'engouffrait entre les rues.

Soudain, juste derrière Jack, apparut une lumière bleutée dans un flash intense qui fit grésiller l'image, comme le ferait une onde électo-magnétique. Une main maigre, presque décharnée en sortit et happa le capitaine par l'épaule et le déséquilibra. Jack tenta de lutter mais il semblait être attiré par la lumière bleue. Il grogna de colère, de rage mais il disparut dans l'orbe accompagné d'un flash violent, lâchant son manteau sur le sol. L'image de la caméra se brouilla, tandis que la lumière des lampadaires faiblissait. Le capitaine avait disparu !

Ianto et Jack se penchèrent en avant, plissant les yeux pour mieux discerner ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. L'étrange lumière palpita et changea de couleur, passant du bleu clair au marron sombre. Un grand corps vêtu d'un vieux manteau sale, noir, dépenaillé, sortit du cercle sombre. Un homme indubitablement, des cheveux longs, sales, méchés de gris encadrait son visage long mangé par une barbe hirsute. Ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites brillaient l'air mauvais. Il tenait dans sa main une sorte de pierre noire qui palpitait doucement entre ses doigts aux ongles longs et sales, au même rythme que le cercle de lumière derrière lui. Il referma le poing sur la pierre, et la lumière s'éteignit derrière lui.

Il renifla l'air autour de lui, comme un chien à la chasse à courre. Il regardait autour de lui, inquiet de s'être fait voir. De ses dents gâtées, il tira un sourire torve et se lécha les lèvres d'un air content. Il dressa l'oreille et se cacha vivement derrière un container à poubelle, poussant du plat du pied le manteau qui trainait avec un rire narquois. Lila apparut dans le champ de la caméra.

Ianto grimaça et repassa en arrière la première caméra. La jeune femme était arrivée à leur porche lorsqu'elle avait entendu derrière elle des bruits étranges. Elle avait rebroussé chemin, l'air inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle avait croisé.

Ils la virent prononcer des mots dont le son n'était pas reproduit par la caméra. Ianto repassa sur la seconde caméra, se mordant l'ongle de la main dans une attitude que Jack trouvait attendrissante. Il était inquiet pour la jeune femme. L'homme attendait derrière les poubelles, il plongea sa main dans son pardessus rongé par le temps. La jeune femme passa devant lui, soudain effrayée. Quelque chose, un sixième sens la faisait hésiter.

L'homme se précipita sur elle comme un loup et plongea une longue lame dans sa gorge. Jack hurla de colère quand il vit la jeune femme tomber, les yeux exorbités, le sang gicler le long du mur.

L'électricité crépita, les lampes disjonctèrent et explosèrent, plongeant le hub dans la pénombre. Les groupes de secours se mirent en route, ils les entendaient, mais seul l'éclairage de nuit se mit en route, tandis que les ordinateurs refusèrent de se relancer.

- ah, bravo, Jack, dit simplement Ianto, maintenant on a vraiment une ambiance intimiste.

- Et surtout, nous ne pouvons plus communiquer, répondit Jack, pour lui-même.

Ianto se dirigea vers la salle d'autopsie. Il avait reconnu la jeune femme. Celle qui reposait sur la froide table d'autopsie était bien sa voisine Lila Davies. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il était sûr que le véritable Jack l'éventreur était sorti de nulle part, avait emporté le Capitaine Jack et tué sa voisine. Mais comment ?


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen et Martha pénétrèrent dans le poste de police. Il y avait un attroupement dans la salle principale. Une trentaine de policiers faisait cercle autour d'un homme de petit taille, habillé avec recherche. Une calvitie qui gagnait ses tempes lui donnait une touche de distinction, très universitaire britannique. Il se tenait, les yeux dans le vague, voûté au milieu de la foule qui le regardait, serrant fermement un crayon noir avec lequel il avait tracé des mots sur un tableau blanc. Il se tenait là, silencieux, tandis que les officiers de police attendaient qu'il parle.

Sur le tableau, il avait marqué des noms, des mots reliés par des flèches : Jack, copieur, trois crimes, mutilations, entailles, égorgement, éventrations, organes manquants, reins, utérus, besoin de reconnaissance, haine des femmes, rituels maniaques…

« lorsque le premier meurtre a été commis, commença l'homme, dont Gwen reconnut la voix et le phrasé, - curieusement, elle se le représentait ainsi – cela a été fait dans l'urgence – il écrivit le mot sur le tableau – une envie urgente, un besoin irrépressible de tuer. Et il n'a pas pu se contenter d'en rester là. Comme son illustre prédécesseur, il a fallu qu'il la mutile et qu'il l'expose. Mais la rue est un lieu de passage. Il n'a pas pu terminer son œuvre comme il l'entendait.

- à quoi voyez-vous cela ? demanda Gwen faisant se retourner les policiers vers elle. Elle en salua quelques uns d'un signe de tête. Tony Hill ne bougea pas. Ses sourcils se levèrent, son front se plissa et il fixa de son regard bleu céruléen, la jeune femme brune qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa diatribe. Il lui jeta un bref sourire en coin.

- Miss Cooper, je présume. Mais aux deux autres meurtres, tellement rapprochés. Cet homme est pris d'une folie destructrice, il y a une fureur dans ses meurtres, une fureur dans le sang. De plus, plus le temps passe, et plus ils vont se rapprocher. Je veux parler de ces meurtres. C'est votre légiste ? un peu jeune, mais la sagesse n'attend pas le nombre des années, me disait un vieux professeur…Martha lui sourit et lui présenta sa carte officielle.

- UNIT, New York, vous êtes loin de votre lieu de travail, non ? Mais ces meurtres sont une expression – Tony repartait sur son tableau, soulignant chaque mot d'un trait rageur – un mode d'expression barbare certes, mais il veut nous dire quelque chose. Miss Cooper, oh Mrs Cooper, plutôt, venez avec moi. Dr Berg nous attend.

Il attrapa un sac plastique bleu qui trainait au pied du tableau et les entraina vers la morgue. Il avait vraisemblablement pris ses marques dans le poste de police. Il les entrainait d'un pas sur, n'hésitant à aucune intersection, leur tenant galamment la porte pour les laisser passer. Il murmurait pour lui-même alors qu'il marchait, sa pensée semblait être actionné par la marche.

Geraint Berg les attendait devant deux tables d'autopsie, pudiquement recouverte d'un drap blanc. Martha lui sourit amicalement et le légiste rougit derrière ses lunettes à gros verre. Sa blouse immaculée le serrait un peu aux entournures et le col d'un chandail de laine sortait pas l'entrebaillement de sa blouse. Il avait tout du vieux gamin monté en graine. Il montra les corps de la main.

- Bien, Humm, Mesdames, si l'examen du corps ce matin a été dur, ces deux meurtres sont tout aussi horribles.

Il leur fit un résumé de l'autopsie des deux corps, points communs et différences, l'angle de pénétration de la lame, la même lame, l'absence de sperme, des cheveux noirs retrouvés dans la gorge et les organes manquants. Martha et Gwen se sentaient mal à l'aise devant ce carnage. Gwen avait les larmes aux yeux, imaginant la souffrance des familles qui auraient à supporter cela, en venant reconnaitre les corps. Mais Tony tournait autour des deux corps comme un chien de chasse, avide de comprendre où avait voulu en venir le tueur.

- incroyable, incroyable, il a refait à l'identique les meurtres de Jack l'éventreur en 1888…les blessures, les entailles sont identiques jusqu'aux détails les plus sordides. Regardez ces découpes nettes, quasiment chirurgicales. Il a emporté des parties avec lui. Dans quel but ? Un souvenir, une reconstitution, un casse-croute ? non, non, il y a une symbolique derrière tout cela. Quelque chose cherche à émerger. Il reproduit les actes de Jack l'éventreur car il se prend pour lui, il ne l'imite pas, il ne lui rend pas hommage. Dans son esprit, Jack et lui ne font qu'une seule et même personne et il reproduit les actes du tueur en série le plus célèbre du monde.

Martha le regardait comme hypnotisée par le profileur. Il lui rappellait son docteur, en pleine crise de questionnement, cherchant à trouver une réponse à l'interrogation que lui posait le criminel.

- Mais Jack est un homme du 19ème siècle avec ses pulsions et ses émotions conditionnées par l'époque victorienne. Ici nous sommes au 21ème siècle où tout est possible, en présence d'un homme qui a vraisemblablement absorbé les actes de Jack et les reproduit dans le contexte actuel.

- Il tue plus rapidement, dit Gwen, car il fait partie de notre époque.

- Oui, sans doute et imaginez une psyché coupée en deux, - Tony s'emportait, faisait de grands gestes, inquiétant les deux femmes et le légiste – d'un coté un homme d'aujourd'hui, maitrisant notre monde et ses codes et de l'autre un homme victorien restant ancré dans un monde où il peut prendre la vie de n'importe qui, sans difficulté, sans aucun remord.

- Mais comment peut-on l'arrêter ? demanda Gwen, Jack l'éventreur n'a jamais été capturé, non ?

- Non, jamais, répondit le profiler, en s'arrêtant devant elle et la regardant fixement, certains chercheurs pensent qu'il est parti aux Amériques, où il a continué son massacre jusqu'au moment où il s'est fait pendre. Sans qu'il soit jamais interrogé ou jugé. Dommage, il aurait été intéressant de se pencher sur ce cas, de connaître quelles étaient ses motivations, ses pulsions. D'autant qu'à l'époque la profession d'aliéniste commençait à peine. Imaginez les progrès qu'on aurait fait à ce moment là. D'autres pensent qu'il a fini ses jours en Angleterre comme peintre, sous le nom de Walter Sickert, remplaçant sa pulsion de meurtre pas une pulsion de représentation. Il peignait des tableaux de nus féminins dont la position évoque à s'y méprendre celle de crimes violents. Étranges tableaux, qui engendrent le malaise par ailleurs.

- Et vous quelle est votre théorie ? demanda Martha, en posant son rapport d'autopsie à côté de ceux de Geraint.

- J'ai écrit un article sur lui, il y a quelque années. Je pense que c'était un homme peu lettré, victime de maltraitance dans son enfance par sa mère. Il a pu concevoir un dégout pour les femmes, tout en étant attiré par elles, dans un étrange ballet d'Eros et de Thanatos, de pulsions amour/haine qui le pousse au meurtre pour réaliser un ultime fantasme….- il marqua une pause – Mais pour l'arrêter, nous pouvons nous appuyer sur la police locale et leurs équipements. Vous surveillez la ville à l'aide de caméras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, dit Geraint, avec un ton vexé, comme la plupart des villes en Grande-Bretagne, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes au Pays de Galles qu'il faut croire qu'on est un petit village paumé.

- Je n'ai pas voulu sous-entendre cela, répondit Tony, un peu gêne, baissant les yeux sur les deux corps, vous avez un serial-killer ici. Oh non, vous n'êtes pas un petit village paumé. Il devrait être possible de retrouver un individu bizarre, aux alentours des scènes de crime. Mesdames, vous pourriez faire un portrait robot afin de retrouver plus facilement

- Peut-être que Miss Jones et moi, nous pourrions travailler sur mes dossiers d'autopsie ?

Tony se redressa brutalement et le regarda d'un air sévère .

- dites-lui tout simplement que vous lui offrez un verre. Et mettez-vous au travail ! de toute manière, elle est fiancée, reprit-il d'un ton adouci en montrant la bague de fiançailles de Martha.

Geraint baissa le nez, rouge de confusion alors que Martha éclatait de rire avant de se taire brusquement. Un instant surpris, Tony la regarda et afficha un bref sourire qui le rendit presque séduisant. Andy pénétra alors brutalement dans la salle d'autopsie, poussant les doubles portes du plat de la main.

- On a encore découvert un corps à Splott, dans une maison cette fois. Une brigade est partie pour rechercher un homme couvert de sang. Mais à Splott, personne ne fait attention à personne dans ce quartier.

- C'est un quartier défavorisé ? demanda Tony Hill, manipulant le stylo noir qui était sorti comme par magie de sa poche, cherchant un endroit pour écrire, en vain.

- Plutôt oui, répondit Andy, en grimaçant, c'est un quartier pourri, enfin après les marais, mais presque personne n'habite plus là-bas. Vous ne seriez pas en train de jouer les experts à Cardiff ?

Gwen pouffa, Andy a toujours été fasciné par le experts, rêvant de les voir tourner un jour dans sa ville. Il lui en avait parfois parler durant leurs ronde, il y a deux ans. Cela lui paraissait une éternité.

- Bon, on recherche des témoins, sur toutes les scènes de crime, mais on a des soucis avec des enregistrements dans le secteur de Hope Street. Geraint, on t'attend pour t'occuper du corps.

- Martha, fit Gwen en s'adressant au jeune médecin-major, tu veux l'accompagner, ma puce ?

- Tiens, tu demandes poliment maintenant ? s'étonna Andy, Martha, tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas plus autoritaire avec toi. Quel est ton secret ?

- Je peux être pire qu'elle ! lança Martha en quittant la pièce à la suite de Geraint, heureux d'avoir la belle jeune femme à ses cotés.

Gwen resta avec Tony Hill. Il lui semblait étrange, ce psychologue. Il était bavard comme une pie, sautait d'un sujet à un autre facilement, revenant en arrière pour expliquer son propos. Il semblait également fasciné par le comportement du tueur, son mode de fonctionnement.

- Pouvons-nous y aller aussi, demanda-t-il. Le portrait robot peut être fait par un policier ici. Et j'ai besoin de voir la scène de crime, m'imprégner de la scène pour voir comment il pense, comment il est.

- Bien sûr, je vous emmène vous pourrez m'expliquer qui vous êtes exactement pendant le trajet !


	10. Chapter 10

_(précision, passage écrit avant Children of Earth et la pièce radiophonique The dead line, toute ressemblance est fortuite)_

* * *

Le Hub était toujours dans la pénombre, l'éclairage de nuit fonctionnait par intermittence. Les ordinateurs crépitaient et grésillaient encore du coup de sang de Jack. Celui-ci rabattit ses cheveux hérissés par l'électricité résiduelle. Ianto se tenait accoudé à la rambarde, contemplant le corps de Lila. Jack s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler. Malgré sa distance temporelle, il sentait le corps du jeune homme près du sien, sa chaleur qui passait dans son monde comme une pulsation sourde, comme du sang battant aux tempes, comme après un effort violent. Il tenta de résister. Le désir de le toucher était si violent, si puissant, comme un vide béant, un besoin intense de le sentir tout contre lui.

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la nuque du jeune homme, heureux de voir les fins cheveux se soulever sous sa main. Irrépressible envie de l'embrasser.

- arrête Jack, murmura le Gallois, je sais ce que tu veux. Mais embrasser un fantôme, non merci. J'ai passé l'age de fantasmer sur Ghost et je ne suis pas sûr qu'une voyante nous aiderait.

Jack bondit. Une voyante, oui, elle pourrait certainement l'aider à réapparaitre, ou du moins à communiquer.

- non, entendit-il près de lui, comme un souffle, une trace infime de souvenirs, non, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Elle sait qui tu es. Elle sait comment te manipuler. Jack, non.

Une voix douce, amicale, connue, qui lui inspirait confiance. Il se raidit, voila que lui aussi, il entendait des fantômes.

- Qui est-tu ? cria-il, je ne suis pas seul, ici ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, et la respiration de Ianto près de lui. Cette présence ne l'avait pas effrayé, au contraire. Elle lui paraissait naturelle, connue, digne de confiance. Une émanation de son propre esprit ? Jack se trouvait dans une telle situation, piégé dans une bulle d'électricité, que tout lui semblait possible en réalité, même de se parler à lui-même.

Ianto se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack, qui le détailla avec délectation, plongeant dans ses yeux si bleus, comme un ciel d'été, froncés par une expression d'intense réflexion.

- Jack, résumons. Depuis 10H20 hier soir, tu es invisible, presque 14 h et on ne sais pas combien de temps cela peut durer. Tu as été entrainé dans cette lumière et un homme qui agit comme Jack l'éventreur en est sorti. Apparemment, un sérial Killer. Tu as détruit l'essentiel de nos équipements avec une sorte d'onde électro-magnétique. Personne ne peut te toucher, te voir, et pour communiquer avec toi, il nous faut un ordinateur. – il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se frotta le visage, nerveux. – ça ne va pas être simple, espérons que Gwen et Martha auront plus de chance avec leur psy. Attendons de leur nouvelles, finit-il amèrement. Mais, nous pourrions mettre ce temps à profit pour parler, enfin moi, même si je ne suis pas un grand parleur…

Jack posa ses mains sur ses épaules lui occasionnant une légère secousse. « je t'écoute » Ianto prit cela pour son accord. Il allait écouter, écouter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire et qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Mais avant, il lui fallait un café.

Assis devant le bureau de Jack, Ianto but une gorgée de son café tout en lissant machinalement son costume. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ce qui me travaille depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avons perdu des compagnons, des amis et nous devons continuer, malgré tout, continuer à avancer, à défendre le monde. Mais ce monde qu'a-t-il à faire de nous ? Tout ce que nous endurons, toutes ces pertes, ces souffrances. Pourquoi ? parce que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous tenir debout pour défendre ce monde ? Parfois, je me demande si cela en vaut le coup. Et… et je te vois et je reprends courage, je m'arme de courage et je crève d'envie d'être plus proche de toi, de te dire tout ce que je ressens, ce que je vis au plus profond de moi. »

Jack baissa la tête, il savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette conversation un jour, mais aujourd'hui ? Il n'était pas en mesure de le réconforter comme il le voudrait. Il lui effleura l'épaule, légèrement, restant à la limite de ses vêtements. Ianto sentit la caresse électrisante et comprit que son capitaine l'écoutait pleinement.

« je t'aime, dit-il simplement, c'est ainsi, depuis longtemps maintenant, peut-être depuis la première fois où je t'ai rencontré. Peut-être que… c'est pour cela que je suis devenu un parfait homme à tout faire, aussi facilement. Pour cela et aussi pour Lisa, du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Quel enfer, cette période-là ! le cœur partagé entre cette passion naissante et ma vie passée avec Lisa. Et cette confusion dans laquelle je me retrouvais dès que je te voyais, dès que je te vois. Une période qui s'est achevé effroyablement. La mort de Lisa, par ta volonté, m'a dévasté. Tellement de douleurs."

Il reprit une gorgée de café, tandis que Jack baissait la tête, réfléchissant à ce moment si difficile, cette décision, à laquelle il avait fait face pour sauver l'humanité. Ianto reprit

"Mon monde avait disparu, je me sentais plus bas que terre. Et je voyais dans tes yeux le dégout que t'inspirait ma trahison. La colère (il cracha ce mot), la colère m'habitait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te tuer, en être capable. Mais tu étais déjà devenu le pivot de mon univers, un nouveau monde. Il en fallut du temps pour que je te pardonne, et que, toi, tu me refasse confiance. Je me suis juré à nouveau de me rendre indispensable, de regagner ta confiance, d'oublier Lisa, ou du moins de ne plus en souffrir.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour reconnaître et accepter mes sentiments pour toi, un homme. Longtemps, j'ai cru que tu te jouais de moi, m'aguichant pour mieux me voir rougir, frissonner à ton contact. Petit jeu sadique ! Mais quelle joie lorsque tu m'as proposé de venir, de sortir avec toi. Une vraie demande, où tu te montrais aussi excité qu'un gosse à Noël, en plus attirant, profitant de la vie… Après tout ce temps à attendre ton retour, j'ai eu la sensation que mon cœur éclatait, trop d'émotions. Et puis la griserie de se cacher pour… - Jack esquissa un sourire satisfait de lui, il hocha la tête. – J'ai compris petit à petit que je t'aimais et qu'il ne servait à rien de me le cacher. Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire, par peur de perdre une part de mystère à tes yeux."

Il baissa la tête et se tut comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Jack se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa la nuque d'un baiser léger et picotant. Il commençait à maitriser ce truc d'électricité. Il pourrait presque aimer ça et en faire un jeu très pimenté. Mais il lui manquait le contact de la chair, rassurant, terriblement réconfortant.

« j'ai toujours peur que tu partes, que tu te détourne de moi, comme tu l'as fait pour Estelle. Gwen m'a tout raconté, peur qu'un jour, tu te lasse de nos jeux, de nos…étreintes, trop vieux pour te contenter. »

Jack sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Lui aussi, cette différence entre eux, lui vivant éternellement, échappant à l'étreinte de la mort, et son amant éphémère, fragile, le tuait, le rendait vulnérable. Mais plus que tout, il voulait lui assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ce qu'il éprouvait était si fort, que cela valait la peine de supporter de le voir s'étioler, vieillir et disparaître pour tout les années, les moments heureux qu'ils auraient à partager. Si leur travail leur en laissait l'occasion. Il le toucha encore, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, le faisant trembler. Ianto grimaça, mais supporta le choc, par amour.

"Je sais que tu vivras longtemps après moi, qu'il nous faudra certainement vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès sur notre relation. Mais vivre sans toi, m'est devenu impossible. Les derniers moments d'Emma m'ont été insupportables et je sais que j'ai dû te sembler idiot, à te chercher querelle pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre une chose, c'est qu'il fallait que je te parle, que je te dise tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle me hante. Pour que je te parle, enfin. Que je te dise que je t'aime et que je veux vivre avec toi."

Jack remercia Emma de tout son cœur. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait accompli un acte important dans la vie de Ianto. Il lui serra les doigts, si fort que le Gallois dut retirer sa main. Une marque brune comme une brulûre la marquait là où Jack l'avait touché.

Ianto finit son café d'une main tremblante. Il se sentait épuisé d'avoir tant parlé, mais apaisé. Il avait la sensation que tout ce qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps s'était finalement déversé comme on rompt un barrage sur un fleuve sauvage. Il se sentait mieux, prêt à sortir son amant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Prêt à en découdre avec Jack l'éventreur, à en découdre avec tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de vivre son amour sereinement. Malheur au prochain alien qui s'approcherait du Hub aujourd'hui.

Le téléphone sonna. Gwen.


	11. Chapter 11

- D'où venez-vous exactement ? demanda Gwen à Tony Hill, qui venait de s'installer avec un certain malaise dans le 4X4 de l'institut. Elle emprunta les voies réservées aux bus pour se déplacer plus vite en direction de Sploe. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les gros véhicules et touchait avec circonspection le cuir mat du siège comme s'il avait peur que celui ne le dévore. Il posa son sac de plastique bleu sur ses genoux.

- Je viens de Bradfield, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Je travaille à l'Université de Bradfield, professeur à la Chaire de psychologie clinicienne. Alex Fielding fait appel à moi pour les cas, disons, nécessitant un profilage, sur les crimes de sang, par exemple ou les enlèvements. Je l'aide à mener l'enquête en tant qu'expert. – il fouilla dans son sac plastique – regardez, j'ai une accréditation moi aussi.

Il lui tendit maladroitement une carte écornée tandis que Gwen ralentissait à un feu rouge. Elle vérifia rapidement, photo (l'air égaré et les yeux écarquillés), Police de Bradfield, Yorkshire, Tony Walter Hill, expert-profiler, numéro de téléphone de la brigade (elle le nota mentalement), nom de sa responsable, Alex Fielding. Elle se promit de l'appeler pour vérifier.

Tony avait l'air spécial, un peu lunatique, mais il semblait connaître son métier. Il lui paraissait un peu trop fasciné par la nature des criminels, mais digne de confiance malgré tout.

- OK, dit-elle en lui rendant sa carte, Avez-vous déjà travaillé sur des affaires de ce genre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Bradfield non plus n'est pas un village paumé. Je reviens même d'Austin aux Etats-Unis, où j'ai dû gérer une histoire assez complexe. Imaginez, nous avions relâché un criminel de notre prison de Bradfield, faute de preuve et d'aveu. J'avais sous-estimé la force de caractère de cette personne. Mais, alors que je devais témoigner comme expert à charge dans le cadre du meurtre de sa femme, il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas coupable de la mort de sa femme. Vous connaissez Austin, au Texas ? il y fait très chaud.

- Peut-être, répondit Gwen qui avait du mal à suivre le discours embrouillé du psychologue. "C'était peut-être un expert mais peu clair dans ses explications", pensa-t-elle, elle reprit, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

- Je suis venu voir ma sœur, elle a épousé un Gallois, alors elle vit ici. Drôle de ville non ?

Gwen lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, très chauvin.

- non, non, je n'ai rien contre cette ville, elle est très belle. Mais je trouve qu'il y a une étrange atmosphère. Vous-même, vous êtes une drôle de femme.

- Ah bon, vous trouvez ? je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant, éluda la jeune femme avec un rire gêné.

- Vous vous trompez. Je sais que vous avez été officier de police. Vous connaissez très bien le fonctionnement de cette vénérable institution. Je vois que vous occupez maintenant une place spéciale, dans une équipe où vous développez des talents inédits. Vous avez une grande force de caractère, un grand cœur et vous avez l'âme d'un chef. Malgré tout cela, je sens aussi que vous avez subi de grandes pertes et que vous espérez paraître détachée face à cela, mais que vous en souffrez encore. Je crois aussi que dans votre vie personnelle, vous faites face à d'autres problèmes qui vous rongent. Vous vous intéressez aux autres et vous semblez porter le monde sur vos épaules. Dans quelle équipe travaillez-vous ? Torchwood, c'est écrit sur la voiture, mais… pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, je me suis encore écrit sur la figure ? il se frotta le visage.

- Vous êtes incroyable, dit Gwen qui venait de freiner brutalement et le regardait intensément. Je ne vous connais pas et vous me sortez ça comme si, comme si vous étiez un proche.

- Simple truc de psychologue ! se rengorgea-t-il. J'ai beau avoir l'air absent, perdu dans mon monde, je sais où regarder pour avoir un avis sur une personne et apprécier sa personnalité.

- Eh bien, enchantée Dr Hill. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire totalement confiance. Mais on verra bien, c'est pour rendre service à Andy que nous sommes associés sur cette enquête. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés.


	12. Chapter 12

Sploe, comme le prononcent les agents immobiliers, était une banlieue urbaine assez défraîchie. Située près des usines désaffectées depuis la fin des années 90, elle avait un coté ville ouvrière, très populaire. Les habitants paraissaient farouches, sauvages, peu enclin à bavarder avec la police. Mais ce n'était pas une banlieue violente, juste profondément déprimée, souffrant du poids du chômage, énorme dans ce quartier défavorisé. Les gens s'entraidaient volontiers, se soutenaient, mais cela devenaient difficiles pour les jeunes de s'en sortir. Bien souvent ils quittaient ce quartier dès qu'ils trouvaient du travail, préférant habiter ailleurs.

Dr Hill sortit de la voiture et le nez en l'air semblait prendre la température de la rue, balançant inconsciemment son sac en plastique. Gwen se dirigea immédiatement vers Andy, qui piétinait à l'extérieur d'une maison de deux étages, blanc comme un linge.

- Gwen ? j'allais justement t'appeler pour que tu amènes le Dr Hill. C'est effroyable là-dedans. Moi, je ne rentre plus. Je refuse…

Andy avait l'air vraiment choqué, il tremblait visiblement et son teint laissait comprendre qu'il venait de vider le contenu de son estomac. Gwen passa devant lui, en lui tapotant l'épaule, accompagné par le docteur qui le regarda, intrigué. Gwen jeta un dernier coup d'œil,plein de pitié sur lui, et fronça des sourcils en apercevant à nouveau une étrange tâche rouge derrière un bosquet. Hill la poussa à entrer. L'odeur du sang, accompagné d'une odeur de rôti brulé imprégnait l'appartement. Elle entendit la voix de Martha venir d'une pièce au fond de la maison, étrangement étranglée.

- Martha, appela Gwen, essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur forte, infecte qui lui faisait hérisser horriblement les cheveux sur la tête.

- Ici, Gwen, je suis là. Fais attention en entrant.

Gwen pénétra dans la pièce. La lumière qui filtrait des persiennes éclairait la scène de façon crue. Martha prenait des photos alors que Geraint se trouvait à genoux près du corps. Un corps atrocement mutilé reposait sur le lit défait. Du sang éclaboussait les murs tout autour du lit, comme si le meurtrier avait pris plaisir à marquer son territoire par le sang de sa victime. Une inscription « Jack was there » écrite avec ce qui ressemblait à de la matière fécale. Les intestins, retirés du ventre, se déroulait sur les étagères et les tringles des rideaux. Martha jeta deux masques à Gwen et Hill, à l'entrée.

Gwen devint pâle. La scène était atroce, plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Ils se couvrirent le visage, l'odeur s'accentuant à mesure que la chaleur montait dans la pièce. Tony regardait la pièce avec avidité, les yeux s'écarquillant à mesure qu'il décortiquait chaque détail de la scène.

- Oh, oh, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, s'écria Hill, Mrs Cooper accompagnez-moi, je vous prie.

Il lui prit le bras, le tapotant gentiment. Gwen ne broncha pas et le suivit. Elle se sentait dans un état second, comme si son esprit s'était coupé du monde qui l'entourait. Elle voyait tout, enregistrait tout mais ne se sentait pas capable de parler ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle mourait d'envie de partir, de quitter cet endroit qui puait la mort, de retrouver Rhys et de se jeter dans ses bras pour oublier.

- La cuisine ? la cuisine, oui, cette pièce.

L'odeur de brulé venait de cette pièce, carrelée de blanc. Du sang était visible par endroit, comme de petites gouttes tombées là en plein déplacement. Le tueur s'est-il blessé, se demanda Gwen, d'une manière absente, réagissant en mode automatique, suivant un Hill excité.

Il alla immédiatement en direction de la bouilloire posée sur la gazinière. Il coupa le gaz et souleva le couvercle avec un crayon, sorti de sa poche intérieure. De la fumée nauséabonde sortit en volutes infernales du récipient. Il se pencha au-dessus, sans montrer de dégout et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Bon sang, jura-t-il sourdement entre ses dents, il suit à l'exact les actes de Jack l'éventreur.

Gwen se pencha à son tour, évitant la fumée et jeta un œil. Elle ne vit qu'un morceau de viande cuit, carbonisé. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est un cœur, enfin, je pense que c'est un cœur. Il faudra que nos légistes nous le confirment. Mais vous pouvez déjà leur demander s'il manque un cœur dans leur corps. Miss Jones, cria-t-il. Le cœur est-il absent ? oh pardon, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux, j'oubliais qu'il y a le corps d'une femme morte dans la pièce d'à coté. Je dois vous sembler sans coeur…

- oui, sans émotion, fit Gwen d'une voix faible, qui lui parut geignarde. Elle sentait une sueur glaciale couler le long de son dos. Ses doigts étaient de glace et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

- Juste un truc de psychologue, dit-il en souriant légèrement, ça m'empêche de m'éparpiller. Vous avez sans doute remarquer que j'avais cette tendance. – elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle sentait la nausée monter – tâchons de revenir à notre affaire. Jack l'Eventreur a commis cinq meurtres sur une période de moins de six mois avant de s'arrêter, du moins à Londres. Quatre meutres commis dans la rue : Marie Ann Nichols, le 31 aout 1888, Annie Chapman, le 14 septembre 1888, Elisabeth Stride et Catherine Eddowes, le 30 septembre 1888. Ici aussi, nous avons 4 corps retrouvés dans la rue et cette pauvre femme, tuée dans sa maison, comme Mary Jane Kelly, le 9 Novembre 1888. Il reproduit exactement les mêmes meurtres, les mêmes mutilations : seins, utérus, rein, ici cœur. Seulement, il refait cela dans un temps beaucoup plus court, échappant de plus à la police. Une telle cadence dans le meurtre, cela montre sa détermination à accomplir son oeuvre de mort. Heureusement pour l'instant, la presse ne sait rien.

- Si, l'annonce du premier meurtre était dans le journal de ce matin. Pourrait-on sortir, s'il vous plait, dit Gwen en secouant la tête, se retenant à grand'peine. Je sens que je vais être malade.

- Oh pardonnez-moi, venez Madame, rejoignons votre ami le policier.

Gwen passa vite devant lui, l'odeur atroce lui donnait des hauts-le-cœurs, malgré le masque. Elle entendait Martha et Geraint parler dans la chambre, continuant à effectuer leurs prélèvements. Elle se rua sur la porte, bouscula Andy et arracha son masque juste à temps. Une remontée acide brula son œsophage. Elle tenta de se maitriser, mais sentant que cela allait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, elle lâcha prise.

Andy se dandina, gêné, pendant que Gwen se soulageait dans les buissons à dix mêtres de la maison. Puis gentiment, il alla lui offrir un mouchoir propre et une bouteille d'eau. Elle le remercia d'un sourire navré.

- Désolée, dit-elle, t'avais raison, c'est l'enfer là dedans.

- Ouais, de quoi te guérir à tout jamais de travailler dans la police scientifique.

- C'est ce que tu avais demandé comme nouvelle affectation ?

- Non, mais j'y pensais. Ton Torchwood me semblait bien tant que je ne connaissais pas. C'est vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. Ok, il y a des aliens. OK, il faut faire quelque chose pour les arrêter. Mais si ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur moi, ça m'arrangerait si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends, dit faiblement Gwen, les mains encore tremblantes.

- Yvonne a envoyé ça pour toi, il parait que tu as demandé un portrait robot, à partir des vidéos surveillances. D'ailleurs, elle dit que c'est impossible d'avoir accès aux vidéos du premier meurtre. Regarde-moi ça, il fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui tendait une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle était imprimé le visage d'un homme maigre, barbu, aux cheveux longs et entremêlés. Son visage était anguleux, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, sombre. Sa bouche fine ressemblait à une blessure, accompagnée d'une mâchoire dure, légèrement en avant. Il se dégageait de ce visage une impression de menace, quelque chose de malsain.

- Tu as raison, dit Gwen en observant intensément le portrait. Elle prit son téléphone et appela le Hub. Il fallait qu'elle mette au courant Jack et Ianto.


	13. Chapter 13

- oui, Gwen, je t'écoute, répondit Ianto, - Jack dressa l'oreille et s'approcha du combiné qui se mit à grésiller et à biper furieusement. Attends, Gwen. Jack, éloigne-toi de mon portable, tu vas le griller comme les ordinateurs…

- Jack a grillé les ordinateurs ? demanda Gwen, anxieuse.

- Oui, je t'expliquerais, Jack je t'en prie arrête, -il rit en se trémoussant, Jack venait de lui donner une chiquenaude électrique sur l'oreille – vas-y Gwen, je t'écoute…

- Ça va mieux entre vous, dis-moi. C'est le fait qu'il soit invisible qui te met dans cet état ?

- Non, je ne peux pas le toucher, ce ne serait pas drôle de commencer quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait pas finir. Bon, je t'écoute.

- On a cinq crimes maintenant, tous les plus horribles les uns que les autre. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va faire maintenant.

- Ton psy n'a pas avancé, hein ? Foutus psychologues !

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, il est assez bizarre, en fait. D'ailleurs, il est encore dans la maison, avec Martha et le légiste de la police. J'ai du, hem, en sortir pour t'appeler. Où en es-tu avec notre jack ?

- Eh bien, répondit Ianto, j'ai regardé les vidéos correspondant au 1er meurtre en bas de chez moi. Il s'agit de ma voisine Lila Davies. Mais, je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai vu et Jack a probablement effacé la vidéo maintenant. Je crois qu'il s'est énervé quand Lila s'est fait tué et tout a sauté dans le Hub.

- Qu'as-tu vu sur la vidéo ? as-tu vu autre chose que le meurtre, demanda Gwen.

- J'ai vu Jack se faire emporter par une lumière bleutée et un homme sortir de nulle part. cependant, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi.

- Et cet homme, Jack semblait dire qu'il s'agissait de Jack l'Eventreur, pourquoi disait-il cela ?

- Pas la moindre idée, ce n'est pas évident de communiquer avec lui en ce moment, tu sais.

Jack esquissa un sourire. Ianto ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité. Il avait communiqué pleinement pour une fois. Il tapota sur le bras du jeune homme, un message codé en morse XOX. Il ne savait pas si le Gallois connaissait le morse mais avec toutes les connaissances que le jeune homme avait engrangée, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ianto se figea et agita la main « OH »

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gwen, soudain alertée.

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver le moyen de parler, Jack et moi.

- Mieux que l'ordinateur ?

- Oui,bien mieux, le morse. Je suis un télégraphe vivant. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus.

- Ok, fais attention, on va finir par te prendre pour un médium. Elle rit et raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

Jack sourit, heureux de voir que son idée fonctionnait. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, lui aussi, en réponse à son monologue de tout à l'heure. Mais cela devrait attendre, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, lui parler en chair et en os.

Pour le moment, il devait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait de Jack l'Eventreur. Jack commença à pianoter sur le bras gauche de Ianto, tachant s'être aussi léger que possible, s'arrêtant lorsque la douleur les faisant tout les deux grimacer. Ianto écrivait fébrilement sur son journal, lettres après lettres, avant de pouvoir lire ce que le Capitaine lui racontait.

« c'était en 1888, sous le règne de Victoria, les instituts Torchwood avaient été créés depuis presque 10 ans. Et j'avais rejoint l'institut de Cardiff depuis presque 8 ans. C'était encore étrange pour moi, même si je faisais déjà figure d'ancien. Mes compagnes du tout début avaient disparues, l'une morte et l'autre en retraite de chagrin. J'avais de nouveaux comparses, jeunes, beaux, bien élévés. Ah, les jeunes gens de cette époque, si pleins d'audace à l'intérieur de leur carcan de bienséance. Aaron Bishop et Vénéra Green, pas son vrai nom, mais elle était si mignonne. Tous deux étaient assez mignon en fait, un peu dans ton genre. – Ianto lui fit signe d'accélérer, de ne pas se perdre dans ses souvenirs.- Ok, j'étais le plus ancien, mais pas le plus gradé. J'avais un capitaine au dessus de moi, une capitaine, assermentée par la Reine elle-même et je dois avouer qu'on ne s'entendait pas.

L'histoire de Jack l'éventreur était arrivé jusqu'à nous par l'intermédiaire des journaux, le premier tueur en série utilisant les médias. Bien sur, on était au courant des meurtres bien après coup, mais on en avait connaissance. Le Capitaine Deirdre Russel était une sacrée planquée de l'équipe de Londres, mais elle avait de bons appuis. C'est ce qui lui avait valu ce poste à responsabilité. Mais un jour, on lui a demandé une faveur en retour. Envoyer un membre de son équipe pour renforcer l'équipe de Londres dans la capture de Jack l'éventreur, ordre de la Reine.

Comme nous n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes à cause d'une histoire futile, elle me choisit, moi, pour aller à Londres. Espérant sans doute que j'y reste, mais j'avais mes raisons de rester à Cardiff.

Dès mon arrivée à Londres, j'ai eu droit aux blagues sur mon nom, car l'éventreur s'était nommé ou les journaux l'avaient fait, je ne me rappelle plus. Mais l'ambiance était pas mal, je m'y suis vite fait. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai suivi les traces de Jack à travers le quartier de Whitechapel. Il avait déjà frappé deux fois et nous étions toujours à sa recherche, lorsqu'une nuit, je suis tombé sur la victime de son troisième meurtre. Elle est morte dans mes bras. Son meurtrier, sans doute dérangé par notre arrivée, n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire subir les mutilations qui faisaient sa signature. Il a alors frappé une seconde fois, dans la même nuit.

J'ai fait une analyse de ces crimes, où ils avaient eu lieu, et qui serait le plus susceptible de les avoir commis. Rien de très difficile quand on connaît déjà l'histoire. Au 51ème siècle, il y a un parc d'attraction Jack the Ripper sur la planête Vorena. Mais encore, une fois, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour sauver la pauvre Mary Kelly.

Malheureusement pour elle, mais heureusement pour le monde, dirait un de mes amis, car les crimes de Jack sont devenu un mythe, un fait écrit dans l'histoire, qu'on ne peut changer, qui existe éternellement, comme…"

Jack s'interrompit et se redressa. ,Non, il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire comme ça. Ianto releva la tête de son journal, où il alignait fiévreusement les mots de Jack, lettres après lettre, de plus en plus tremblantes. Il se massa le bras gauche et regarda autour de lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son Capitaine. Jack baissa les yeux sur lui, sourit . Ianto avait l'air épuisé mais déterminé. Il recommença à tapoter sur le genou de son amant.

"Mary Kelly est morte horriblement, sans que nous n'ayons pu faire quoique ce soit. Mais maintenant, nous pouvions l'arrêter, le faire disparaître. Angus McEnroy, l'un des membres de Torchwood à Londres, voulait tester un appareil découvert au large de l'Ecosse, magnifique pays d'ailleurs. C'était un générateur de stase, une sorte de pierre noire. Cela permet d'emprisonner quelqu'un dans une poche de temps parallèle et de le conserver là des années entières.

Angus voulait emprisonner Jack pour pouvoir l'étudier. C'était un supporteur de cette nouvelle science qu'on appelait psychologie. De toute manière, Jack l'éventreur était un être humain, on ne pouvait le tuer sans devoir le justifier, même après les crimes qu'il a commis.

Alors que Jack allait commettre un sixième crime, quatre jours plus tard, nous lui sommes tombés dessus et l'avons mis en stase. L'avantage de la stase, c'est qu'on pouvait l'étudier à loisir, jusqu'à ce que l'artefact tombe en panne. Jack est resté visible pendant quelques semaines, comme un fantôme attaché à un caillou. Puis il est devenu de moins en moins visible jusqu'à disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Angus a profité du générateur de stase pour interroger Jack l'éventreur, tentant de le soigner. Il a appris qu'il n'était qu'un homme de Whitechapel, issu d'un mariage malheureux, où il fut le souffre-douleur de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Selon Angus, cela expliquait le comportement du criminel vis-à-vis des femmes. Mais ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié, c'est que Jack était malin, terriblement malin et qu'il avait comprit le fonctionnement de la stase. Angus le sortait de temps à autre, par charité chrétienne. A la mort d'Angus, cirhose, Jack a disparu. Et personne ne s'en est soucié.

- toi, tu étais rentré à Cardiff ?

- bien sur, répondit Jack, là où est ma vraie place, une fois que Jack capturé. Je n'étais pas responsable de tout cela.

- Mais comment et pourquoi Jack réapparait ici, en ce moment, en plein Cardiff, et perpétue encore ces meurtres ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ianto se leva, impatient de se dégourdir les jambes.

- je ne sais pas, intéressant ! donc Jack l'éventreur a été capturé fin 1888, après le meurtre de Mary Kelly, mis dans une sorte de stase, qui décale la personne emprisonnée dans le temps. C'est un peu ce qui t'arrive, non ?

Jack acquiesça. Effectivement, il y avait des points communs avec une stase temporelle. Il y avait déjà pensé mais en l'absence d'autres éléments, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Et puis, une question, que se passe-t-il si la personne qui se trouve en stase possède l'artefact sur elle ?

- Ce n'est pas recommandé, répondit Jack du bout des doigts, on peut se retrouver coincé dans une bulle d'espace-temps, sans pouvoir en sortir. Oh fit-il pour lui-même, je comprends.

Ianto regarda autour de lui. Jack avait cessé de lui « parler ». il se sentait un peu barbouillé, les chocs électriques alliés au café qui lui avait servi de nourriture depuis son réveil, avait des effets secondaires particuliers. Ses muscles tressautaient encore. Jack le regarda intensément. Ianto avait l'art de poser les bonnes questions au bon moment. Il reprit sa conversation.

« je crois que Jack a volé la pierre et crut qu'il pouvait s'échapper grâce à cela. Mais quelque chose s'est mal passé. D'après ce que je sais de ces générateurs de stase, il y a un mécanisme qui permet à cet appareil de se rendre automatiquement à la source de technologie qui lui est la plus proche. Il a du s'amuser dans sa bulle pour aller de Londres à Cardiff pour rejoindre la faille. 120 ans de voyage et de rage sans pouvoir rien faire. En arrivant près de moi, la sécurité a du être enclenchée à cause de mon bracelet et l'a libéré. Il m'a enfermé à sa place et est reparti recréer son œuvre meurtrière en bon psychopathe qu'il est.

- hum, c'est plausible, Jack, mais comment te faire revenir et se débarrasser de lui ?

- en utilisant ce qui a fonctionné en 1888, faire croire qu'on l'a capturé, l'attirer dans un piège et l'enfermer à nouveau. On ne peut pas savoir jusqu'où il va aller cette fois.

- Ok, on lui tend un piège, dit Ianto, ça me va. On commence par quoi ?

- par appeler Gwen.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen attendait à coté du 4X4, que Hill et les médecins sortent de la maison. Elle tenait encore son portable à la main. Ianto venait de lui résumer ce que le Capitaine avait révélé. Le vrai Jack l'Eventreur, à Cardiff ? Il avait déjà fait cinq victimes et le capitaine affirmait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il commette d'autres crimes s'il ne l'arrêtait pas à temps. Surtout qu'il agissait très vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'en 1888. Il avait répété les meurtres commis en six mois en une seule journée. Et s'il venait de passer 120 ans dans une bulle spatio-temporelle à ressasser ses crimes, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout.

Hill sortit enfin, donnant le bras à Martha, tandis que Geraint, jaloux de l'attention de la jeune femme portait au profiler, poussait un chariot métallique couvert d'un sac en plastique noir.

- ce que fait ce meurtrier est horrible, Miss Jones, mais il ne peut faire que ce que lui dicte sa nature. Et celle-ci est incompréhensible pour bon nombre d'entre nous, moi y compris. Mais c'est parce que je ne comprends pas que je cherche à avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il soulève. C'est intéressant de voir qu'il ne s'en prend qu'aux femmes, seules, pas forcément célibataires. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le temps de choisir ses proies. Il doit agir rapidement, dès que sa pulsion l'y pousse. Ah, Mrs Cooper, vous vous sentez mieux ?

- oui, hem, tout à fait, répondit Gwen, alors que Martha la regardait avec inquiétude. Je me sentais un peu oppressée là-bas.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Hill, cela arrive, même au meilleur d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

- Comment savez-vous cela, demanda un Geraint abasourdi.

- J'ai toujours mes deux oreilles ouvertes, dit Tony en se touchant l'oreille et le commissariat ne parle que de cela. Un légiste qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Totalement mensonger. D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes bien comporté sur cette scène de crime.

- Je dois avouer que cela a été dur, tout de même, dit le légiste mortifié, mais c'est la première fois que je travaille sur un tel tueur.

- C'est compréhensible, Geraint, dit Gwen d'un sourire compatissant, Dr Hill, d'après vous, comment faire pour capturer un homme qui tue selon ses pulsions, et qui veut jouer un jeu avec les forces de police ?

- Si, comme le Jack original, il aime jouer avec la police et les médias, je pense qu'il doit être à l'affut des journaux parlant de ses exploits. Le premier meurtre est paru dans quel journal ?

- South Wales Echo, répondit Gwen, un journal disponible à tous les coins de rue.

- On pourrait peut-être rencontrer les journalistes et voir comment ils ont eu cette information. D'ailleurs, je croit qu'on aura pas longtemps à attendre pour en rencontrer, dit Hill en montrant une camionnette qui remontait la rue à toute allure.

- Je sais, dit Gwen, mon boss les a fait prévenir, on va avoir besoin d'eux. Vous semblez avoir eu la même idée.

- Je crois que je ne vous ai pas dit mais j'ai horreur des journalistes, dit Tony Hill avec une grimace comique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien un ami qui déteste les psys, lança Gwen en se dirigeant vers la camionnette qui arrivait à fond de train. Montez dans la voiture. Je m'en occupe.

La camionnette de Cardiff Expression, petite chaine de télévision locale, venait de freiner juste à coté des policiers qui gardaient la maison. Une petite bonne femmes, rousse, ronde, le visage criblée de tâches de rousseur sauta du véhicule encore en mouvement. Elle était habillé d'une robe verte pomme, largement décolleté qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Elle était suivi d'un caméraman grand et maigre, à peine assez fort pour porter la steadycam à l'épaule. La petite rousse semblait bondir sur place, le micro en avant.

- Messieurs, commença-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, pour le journal télévisé de ce soir, Cardiff Expression, voulez-vous nous dire quelques mots ? Allez un petit sourire, messieurs, c'est pour la télé, votre mère va surement vous regarder.

- Sandy Muller ? demanda Gwen en retirant ses lunettes de soleil et lui tendant la main, Gwen Cooper, Torchwood.

- Oui, c'est vous qui m'avez fait appeler par un certain Mr Jones, voix de velours celui-là. Kuseck, tu coupes ça au montage. – le caméraman fit OK avec ses doigts – pardonnez-le, il ne parle pas beaucoup, contrairement à moi, finit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

- J'ai besoin de renseignements et en retour, je vous donne des infos, ça vous va ?

- Hé, j'aime ça, chérie, tu va droit au but. Ok, demande-moi ce que tu veux, j'espère juste que ton info en veut le coup.

- De quoi faire un gros reportage et t'assurer une bonne audience. Ce matin, dans le journal, il y avait une information sur un corps retrouvé à Splott, pas loin d'ici. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous avez eu cette info.

- Un message déposé à la rédaction, dans notre vieille boite aux lettres. A l'ancienne, ça nous change des rumeurs d'internet. Kuseck n'était pas encore là. Encore à cuver, hein ? dit-elle en lui bourrant les côtes d'un coup de coude amical comme un ours, alors j'y suis allée moi-même. C'est moi qui ai appellé les flics quand j'ai vu le corps. J'ai même laissé mon nom, pour ce qu'ils en font. J'ai envoyé l'info à un vieux copain de South Wales Echo et j'ai passé l'info aux news du matin. Dis-moi, le p'tit gars là-bas, il est aussi à Torchwood, parce qu'il a l'air vraiment extraterrestre ou alors il est timide ?

Gwen suivit son regard. Sandy reluquait Hill, qui l'air innocent écoutait la conversation par la fenêtre ouverte, alors que Martha aidait Geraint à mettre le corps dans un fourgon de police.

- non, c'est un profileur qui aide la police de Cardiff. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas les journalistes.

- Laisse-moi deux heures avec moi et je le ferais changer d'avis. Deux heures de plus et il saura pourquoi il ne nous aime pas, dit Sandy en se redressant, faisant pigeonner son impressionnante poitrine.

Gwen se mit à rire, elle aimait bien Sandy. La journaliste avait autant d'estime d'elle-même que Jack. Lui aussi l'apprécierait certainement.

- Hum, se reprit-elle, et ce papier il disait quoi ?

- Tenez, j'en ai une copie. D'un sac en bandoulière, rouge explosif, elle sortit une photocopie un peu chiffonnée où des mots étaient tracés d'une main malhabile.

- Gwen commença à lire « moi, Jack, je vous averti, je sui de retour et malheure à celles qui croiseront mon chemain. Aujourdui, je reprends mon oeuvre, les impies payeront poure mon exile et ce soire je fini mon ouvrage. Signé Jack l'eventreur » elle releva les yeux sur Sandy, celle-ci avait les yeux verts sombre et paraissait inquiète.

- Vous savez, quand on a lu ça, on a pensé à un gamin qui nous faisait une blague, rapport à l'orthographe. Mais bon, ça ne coûte rien d'aller vérifier et de faire notre boulot, hein ? Alors Jack l'éventreur est de retour, filme Kuseck, filme.

- Tu tu tu, pas tout de suite, fit Gwen, pour l'instant on pense surtout à un copieur, quelqu'un qui reproduit les actes du tueur en série jusqu'au moindre détail. Tu comprends qu'on en puisse pas le laisser faire.

- Bien sur que je comprends, pas envie d'être un de ses victimes ! Comment la presse peut-elle vous aider ? Sandy avança ses seins vers Gwen et jetta un coup d'œil vers le Dr Hill. Gwen nota que Sandy avait un petit coup de cœur pour le psychologue. Elle réprima un sourire narquois. Si ces deux-là se rencontraient, ça pourrait faire jaillir de sacrées étincelles.

- C'est assez simple. On te laisse faire le reportage de ta vie sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison-là. Mais tu ajoutes qu'un homme est suspecté, 26 ans, connu des services de police, qui réside dans la rue Adélaide, près de l'endroit du premier meurtre. Tu peux ajouter tous les détails que tu souhaites sur Jack l'Eventreur.

- C'est plutôt tordu ton plan, tu crois vraiment que l'autre va gober ça. C'est un peu fort de café.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'une partie infime de notre plan. Toute la police est sur la brèche à patrouiller et à vérifier tous les comportements suspects. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est sur l'enquête. On a seulement besoin de l'aide de la presse pour mettre la pression sur notre tueur.

- Entrer dans son jeu. Bon, chef, ton plan est le mien maintenant. tu me fais un topo sur la situation à l'intérieur et tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec votre psychologue et on vous fait ça.

- Pour le psy, on va voir… s'il est d'accord.

- Pas besoin de son accord, mon chou, tu l'assommes, tu le mets dans mon camion et je m'en occuperais toute seule.

Gwen s'étrangla de rire, ce petit bout de bonne femme lui plaisait beaucoup. Elles serrèrent la main en souriant. Sandy fit signe à Kuseck, de recommencer à filmer alors qu'elle prenait place devant le cordon de police. Gwen retourna vers le SUV où Martha et Geraint deviser, écouté d'une oreille distraite par Tony Hill.

- j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, dit Hill, en fronçant des sourcils, vous savez que ce n'est pas prudent de mener une telle opération avec un tueur en série. Sans parler de la peur qui va saisir la ville une fois la nouvelle diffusée. Je connais le prix de jouer avec les nerfs d'un tueur, surtout si vous le faites passer pour un copieur. Par expérience, je peux vous dire qu'il ne supporte pas d'être mis en face de la réalité. Vous allez fracasser l'image qu'il a de lui-même et il va devenir excessivement dangereux. Etes-vous prêts à en assumer le prix ?

Gwen ne répondit pas. Le plan de Jack devait fonctionner. Elle voyait la petite Sandy faire son reportage, filmant chaque policier et résumant la situation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et aperçut à nouveau une ombre humaine qui ne s'échappait par les toits. Elle l'oublia aussitôt.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, les yeux rieurs, vous avez une touche avec elle, si vous voulez aller lui parler, elle vous accueillera avec plaisir.

Il mima un frisson de peur, mas elle vit une lueur d'intérêt s'éveiller dans son regard, alors qu'il admirait les formes plantureuses de la journaliste. Elle se mit à rire.

- Allez Docteur, je vous ramène dans les locaux de la police. Vous allez pouvoir étudier les rapports d'autopsie à loisir. Vous allez pouvoir l'admirer aux infos. Je vous parie que ça va passer en boucle sur toutes les chaines dès ce soir.

- C'est bien ce que je crains, dit-il d'un ton grognon, en se renfonçant dans le siège de cuir du SUV. Mais bon, ramenez-moi au poste central.

- Bien, Chef, fit Gwen d'un ton narquois, en saluant au passage les deux journalistes qui travaillaient.


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto arpentait nerveusement son salon. Jack, les bras croisés attendait patiemment qu'il retrouve son calme. Ils venaient de voir le reportage de la journaliste passer aux informations, et les infos étaient relayés par les autres chaines d'information et par les journaux en libre service dans la rue. Sandy avait fait du beau travail. Elle avait monté des images d'époque relatives aux premiers meurtres de Jack, avec des images prise sur les lieux de crimes, agrémentées de suppositions finement dosées. Seul le meurtrier pouvait savoir que le suspect, recherché soi-disant par la police, était faux. Elle avait cité le bar Pinsherman et la rue où ils avaient retrouvé le premier corps. Elle avait même dit qu'elle imaginait le tueur vivant près de sa première victime, citant l'adresse de Lila.

Ianto se sentait vulnérable, il était d'accord avec l'avis du psychologue, pour une fois. Il avait le sentiment que le tueur n'allait pas apprécier être considéré comme un copieur, « une simple copie du vrai Jack l'Eventreur », les mots exacts de la journaliste, ni que ses meurtres soient attribués à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que Martha et Gwen monte la garde dans la rue. Il réprima un frisson, elles étaient plus vulnérables que lui face à un tueur de femmes. Mais Jack refusait de le laisser sortir, lui assurant être prêt à l'assommer par choc électrique, s'il ne restait pas en sécurité dans son appartement. Ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries et il ne voulait qu'il se mette en danger. Et il prenait sa menace au sérieux. Il actionna son oreillette.

- Gwen, Martha, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, répondirent les deux femmes. Elles étaient placées de chaque coté de la rue, se voyant parfaitement. Jack par l'intermédiaire de Ianto leur avait recommandé d'être extrêmment prudente. Gwen avait pris son Glock, tandis que Martha avait accepté, avec réticence de prendre un pistolet paralyseur. La nuit venait de tomber, cela faisait déjà deux heures que la nouvelle tournait en boucle dans la ville et elles attendaient la venue du tueur. Jack espérait que cette astuce allait fonctionner. Et elles espéraient sincèrement qu'il avait raison, car ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie d'enquêter à nouveau sur un crime perpétré par l'Eventreur.

Elles entendirent des pas retentir derrière Martha en provenance de la rue principale, désertée par les voitures. Martha se fit toute petite dans le recoin que formaient les containers de poubelles. Gwen releva la tête et tenta de voir au-delà de l'entrée de la rue. Elle bipa Ianto « quelqu'un approche ». Ianto répéta à Jack qui s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder attentivement l'angle de la rue.

Puis déboucha de la rue principale un petit homme aux cheveux rares, habillé d'un costume trop grand pour lui. Gwen lui sauta dessus et le retourna violemment contre le mur, le tenant par le col.

- Dr Hill, que faites-vous ici ? fit-elle rageusement,

- Mrs Cooper, je…je…, vous m'étranglez. Elle le relâcha.

- C'est incroyable la force que vous avez, dit-il, se tenant contre le mur, étonné de la violence de la jeune femme.

- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta Gwen entre ses dents, pointant son arme sur lui.

- Baissez votre arme, Gwen Cooper, je ne suis pas une menace, vous savez.

Gwen rangea son arme, mais lui fit signe de se cacher près d'elle.

- je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous, votre plan. Il peut marcher. Si notre tueur est persuadé que quelqu'un, ici, est suspecté d'être le tueur, il peut sortir de sa cachette et venir rôder par ici pour voir celui qui lui vole sa gloire. L'homme que votre journaliste a désigné comme le suspect, le voisin de la victime, il doit être averti qu'il peut être en danger. C'est pour cela que je suis venu, pour le prévenir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il fait partie de notre équipe. Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement qu'on aurait mis un civil dans cette situation ? Et puis nous sommes ici pour le protéger.

- Alors où est la police ?

- Ils surveille d'autres points de la ville…

- Gwen, tout va bien ? demanda Ianto dans son oreillette.

- Oui, Tony Hill s'inquiétait pour toi, Ianto, je te l'envoie, il va te tenir compagnie.

- Oh non, pas un psy, murmura le jeune homme.

- Dr, dit Gwen, vous allez au 31, vous montez un étage, et c'est la première porte à gauche. Mon ami vous attend. N'ayez crainte, nous montons la garde.

Tony Hill remonta la rue et entra sous le porche. Il emprunta l'escalier et arriva rapidement à la porte du Gallois « Ianto Jones ». « arrête, entendit-il à travers la porte, tu peux me «parler» autant que tu veux, mais cesse de jouer avec mes cheveux. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne. ». Tony frappa et entra sans attendre. Un jeune homme habillé d'un costume, malgré l'heure tardive, se tenait dans son salon, debout, bras croisés, dans ce qu'il nota comme une attitude de défiance.

- Bonjour, enfin bonsoir, M Jones,

- Bonsoir. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose. Whisky, café, thé sans doute ?

- Un café, s'il vous plait.

Il remarqua que le jeune homme sursauta alors qu'il se tournait vers sa cuisine. Il admira la collection de films amoureusement amassés, les objets sous vitrine, la décoration sobre et fonctionnelle et l'état de propreté légèrement maniaque de la pièce. Personne d'autre dans la pièce, à qui parlait-il ? Le silence se remplit du bruit de la machine à café et l'odeur vient lui chatouillait agréablement les narines.

- Tenez, dit le Gallois en posant un mug sur la table basse et disposa la sienne de l'autre coté. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir sombre.

Tony s'assit du bout des fesses, serrant son sac plastique à ses pieds. Jack le regarda attentivement, profitant de son invisibilité pour le dévisager entièrement. Il lui paraissait être un homme très discret, peu flatté par Dame Nature, mais dont l'affabilité transparaissait naturellement. Pas vraiment son genre de beauté, mais il voyait à ses yeux brillants, l'intelligence qui fourmillait sous ce crâne à demi-chauve. Et il aimait l'intelligence. Ianto affectait le calme, mais Jack voyait à sa nuque raide qu'il se contenait difficilement, qu'il n'aimait pas être confiné ici, alors que ses amies se trouvaient au dehors, à attendre un tueur en série.

Que penser de lui alors, coincé dans une bulle de stase, qui ne lui laissait comme seul loisir que regarder le monde autour de lui. Comme l'éventreur avait dû souffrir ! Voir le monde changer autour de lui, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans pouvoir interagir, seulement avancer lentement vers la faille. Au moins, Jack, lui, était libre de ses mouvements. Il avait essayé de sortir grâce à son bracelet, mais il ne semblait pas fonctionner à l'intérieur de la stase. Il pouvait aller et venir comme il voulait, et il pouvait bénéficier du spectacle de ses amis. Néanmoins, il commençait à s'ennuyer et il ne se rappelait plus le moment où il avait bu ou mangé. Non, que cela soit nécessaire dans la stase, mais le réconfort de la nourriture lui manquait, un manque à combler comme d'autres qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir à mesure qu'il restait près de Ianto. Il alla souffler sur sa nuque, il adorait voir sa peau se hérisser à ce contact léger, le seul qui lui était permis.

- hemm, fit Tony, alors que le silence commençait à lui peser, vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Mrs Cooper ?

Jack releva la tête, « non, pas si intelligent que ça finalement. »

- Je travaille avec Gwen depuis presque deux ans et demi, pas pour elle.

- Évidemment, et je suppose que votre chef a disparu, il y a peu de temps et que son absence vous rend dingue, comme toutes ses absences.

Ianto ne répondit pas, mais il évita son regard acéré. Jack admira le self-control du Gallois, seuls ses iris légèrement agrandis trahissait son étonnement. Tony le remarqua également.

- Sans doute est-il plus que votre chef ? Qu'il est plus proche de vous que vous ne voulez bien le laisser croire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Dr Hill ? demanda presque trop calmement Ianto, serrant sa tasse convulsivement, cherchant à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Les psychologues avaient le don de le hérisser.

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous jouez le rôle de la chèvre dans le plan de Mrs Cooper. Je suis même étonné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de journalistes, rôdant dans le quartier. J'ai rencontré Mrs Muller en arrivant, elle voulait m'offrir un verre. Je ne regrette pas car votre café est des plus délicieux. Vous mettez un soin particulier dans tout ce que vous entreprenez, que ce soit dans vos relations ou dans les missions les plus infimes comme faire du café. Ce sont vos amis, votre famille, là-bas sur le piano …vous aimez prendre soin des autres, l'alignement parfait de ces photos montrent que…

- N'essayez pas de m'analyser, Dr Hill, dit le jeune homme en se relevant brutalement, le regardant de manière hostile.

- Oh, je suis désolé, vous êtes l'ami qui n'aime pas les psychologues. Pour vous, ils sont juste là pour poser des questions et poser un diagnostic sur tout comportement…

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, l'interrompit Ianto farouchement.

- J'ai un très vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Hill, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dès que je rencontre une nouvelle personne, je fais en sorte de pouvoir le comprendre, comprendre son fonctionnement, pour

- Pour vous y adapter, finit Ianto en souriant, je connais ça.

Hill le regarda étonné. Habituellement, il y avait deux types de réactions à son comportement singulier. Ceux qui l'admiraient et ceux qui le rejetaient. Ceux qui le comprenaient était très rares. Cet homme est tout aussi curieux que moi, se dit-il. Ils se mirent à rire de concert, la tension qui régnait jusqu'ici dans la pièce s'évanouit instantanément. Jack était éberlué. Ianto semblait l'avoir accepté. Un instant, la jalousie lui mordit le cœur.

- vous savez, Mr Jones, je crois que cette journaliste va attendre toute la nuit que je revienne. Votre amie dit qu'elle a le béguin pour moi. Mais je crois qu'elle l'a aussi pour cette affaire. Elle a essayé de m'attirer dans un bar, non loin pour me tirer les vers du nez alors que je venais vérifier que vous êtes en sécurité.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack se figea. Sandy était une jeune femme, seule dans le quartier, alors qu'ils cherchaient à attirer l'éventreur ici. Il allait en parler à Ianto via le toucher lorsqu'un cri affreux monta de la rue. Martha, Gwen, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il ne se posa pas de questions. Il se jeta par la fenêtre et atterrit souplement après une chute d'un étage. L'électricité crépita sur sa peau, relevant ses cheveux en une masse électro-statique. Il repéra Gwen et Martha qui couraient déjà en direction de la rue principale. Il se lança et les dépassa rapidement, fonçant à travers les obstacles sans s'inquiéter des décharges électriques qui parcouraient son corps.

Il arriva bientôt face à un couple qui luttait âprement le long de la vitrine du bar. Le long couteau avec lequel Jack menaçait la petite femme, brillait à la lumière dorée des lampadaires agités par le vent maritime. L'homme hirsute frappa droit au ventre. Mais Sandy esquiva avec une habilité qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez une femme de sa corpulence. La lame glissa sur la robe verte, lui faisant une estafilade. Elle rugit de rage « Ma meilleure robe ! Tu vas me payer ça » Elle saisit son bras au passage et le tira vers elle. D'une rotation du poignet, elle le désarma et le plaqua contre la vitrine. Elle éloigna le couteau d'un coup de pied. Le Capitaine sourit en la voyant faire, elle avait un sacré punch et maintenait le grand escogriffe d'une poigne de fer tout en l'insultant.

- Espèce de connard, plein de merde ! Raclure de fond de chiottes ! Tu boufferas pas de la journaliste, ce soir ! Ça, c'est sûr, mon pépère. Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant.

Elle lui décocha un coup de stilettos dans le genou, le faisant gémir. Il se laissa brutalement tomber à terre, entraina la femme dans sa chute. Sa tête heurta la vitrine du bar, qui explosa sous le choc. L'Eventreur se traina dans les morceaux de verre, insensible à la douleur et s'empara d'un long éclat, l'œil rempli de haine. Le Capitaine cria, sans que personne ne l'entende. Les lampes des réverbères explosèrent sous le choc sonique de sa colère, éclaboussa la scène de gerbes d'étincelles.

Gwen et Martha déboulèrent à leur tour de l'impasse, braquant leurs armes et leurs torche sur la scène.

- N'approchez pas, laissez vos lumières loin de moi, ou je la tue.

Sandy, à moitié assommée, gémit sourdement. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure au cuir chevelu. Jack la saisit par les cheveux et appliqua le morceau de verre sur la gorge offerte de la petite femme, qu'il dominait entièrement.

- Vous voulez voir comment meurt une putain ? comme toutes les autres ! Pas grande différence entre elles ou celles du temps jadis. Peut-être juste un peu plus difficile à achever. Ça m'a donné le gout de la chasse.

Il se lécha les lèvres comme un loup, les yeux brillants de méchanceté, reniflant l'odeur qui montait de Sandy, l'odeur de sang et de peur qui fouettait ses instincts violent. Il lécha la joue maculée de sang de Sandy, riant de la réaction de dégout de la femme. Ianto et Hill débouchèrent à leur tour de l'impasse. Le jeune homme brandit son arme et comme Gwen, le coucha en joue. Jack, sous le couvert de son invisibilité, avança lentement vers le tueur.

- T'approche pas toi, saleté ! Va pas croire que je ne te vois pas, toi. La petite pierre que j'ai dans la poche me permet de te voir, tu sais. Alors tu viens plus près et je la tue devant toi. Tu ne vas pas m'avoir une deuxième fois, pas question !

Jack s'arrêta, surpris que l'homme puisse le voir.

Tony regardait, bouleversé le visage de Sandy se tordre, alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle tremblait et s'efforçait d'échapper à Jack, tentant de rejeter son cou loin du verre tranchant. Il se demandait à qui l'homme parlait et s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à s'en soucier.

Il s'avança courageusement, les mains levées, dans l'espace qu'avait laissé l'équipe de Torchwood. Ianto esquissa un geste pour le retenir mais le profileur était déjà à moins d'un mètre de Jack l'éventreur, à quelques centimètres de Jack Harkness.

- Monsieur, dit poliment, doucement Hill, regardez-moi, je vous prie, oui par ici. Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. Je suis ici pour entendre de votre bouche les raisons de vos actes, l'origine de ces crimes. Jack n'est-ce pas ? c'est ainsi que vous vous nommez, c'est ainsi que vous signez vos œuvres…

- Dégage, pathétique aliéniste, je reconnais bien vos manières. Je ne te parlerais pas. Qui crois-tu être pour oser venir me questionner ? – il accentua la pression de son arme improvisée sur le cou de la journaliste, qui étouffa un cri. Tony leva à nouveau les mains, baissant la tête dans une attitude de soumission, s'approchant encore. Les membres de l'équipe s'entreregardèrent, inquiets de le voir s'approcher à ce point.

- Bien, bien, que voulez-vous ? Je veux dire, à part tuer cette délicieuse femme, qui ne mérite pas un tel sort.

- Comme toutes les putes, elle n'est rien. Vous n'êtes rien !. Que des corps bientôt pourissants ! Je suis le seul homme ici à être réellement vivant, éternellement vivant et savourant ma chasse. – il serra plus fort le corps de Sandy, l'embrassant violemment – Quel proie de choix, si chaude, si palpitante..

- Pourtant, c'est toi qui ressemble à une proie, fit Tony d'une voix dure, sévère, se redressant de toute sa petite taille, désarmé sans ce couteau qui fait partie de toi, hors de ta portée. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ce vulgaire morceau de verre pour accomplir ton œuvre.

Jack regarda Tony Hill, il espérait que le psychologue savait ce qu'il faisait en asticotant un tueur aussi instable et violent. Il allait contre toutes ses préconisations. Il remarqua que Hill fixait Sandy, comme essayant de communiquer avec la journaliste, lui apporter de la force.

- De toute manière, attaqua Hill, plantant soudain son regard bleu, dur comme de l'acier dans les yeux du tueur qui papillonnèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, Qui me dit que tu es bien un homme ! Parce que tu l'affirmes, non, non, c'est trop facile. Moi, je peux affirmer que tu n'es qu'un fou, doublé d'un simple d'esprit. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te prendre pour le vrai Jack l'Eventreur ? Jack est mort, définitivement mort, devenu poussière depuis longtemps et tu n'es qu'un simple copieur de ses meurtres passés à la postérité.

- Argh fit le tueur, relâchant légèrement la pression sur la femme pour se tendre vers le profileur. Sandy en profita. Elle se pencha brutalement en avant, utilisant le mouvement du tueur pour échapper à sa prise, elle roula en avant sur le sol, loin de l'éventreur. Celui-ci resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de se précipiter sur le psychologue qui l'attendait.

PAW. Un coup de feu retentit derrière Gwen et Ianto, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer. La balle pénétra dans l'œil droit de l'Eventreur et ressortit à l'arrière de son crâne, accompagnée de bribes de cervelle. Le tueur continua sur sa lancée, inconscient de sa propre mort, avant de s'effondrer aux pieds de Tony Hill.

- Voila, comment meure une légende ! dit une voix familière dans l'ombre, un tueur de moins sur terre.

L'homme à qui appartenait cette voix, apparut dans la lumière de la torche que Martha braqua sur lui.

- toi, cracha Ianto, en se précipitant sur John Hart, le tenant en joue. Gwen le retint du bras, il s'arrêta mais ne cessa pas de le braquer.

- Voyons, Gueule d'Ange, la colère ne va vraiment pas avec tes yeux..

- Et toi, où étais-tu depuis, depuis… ? Ianto se maitrisait difficilement, maintenu par Gwen qui tentait de l'apaiser.

- Depuis la mort de ta petite copine…J'étais à gauche et à droite. Je surveillais la ville. Des nouvelles de Jack, au fait ? Il sursauta violemment.

- Tu viens juste de le rencontrer, il est en stase, dit Martha en souriant légèrement, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Sandy qui récupérait peu à peu.

- Il est en stase ? La voix de John dérapa dans les aigus tandis qu'il pâlissait, personne n'est fait pour supporter ça. Il faut le sortir de là immédiatement !

- Tu crois qu'on t'a attendu pour s'en rendre compte ! jeta Ianto en vérifiant que Jack l'Eventreur était bien mort. – Jack lui tapota sur le bras – oui, Jack, je sais, la pierre. Je la cherche.

Il fouilla le cadavre, retenant sa respiration, l'homme sentait si mauvais. A l'intérieur du manteau couvert de crasse, il mit la main sur la pierre, qui se trouvait dans un mouchoir noir, sale et humide. Reniflant de dégout, il sortit une pierre noire, où palpitait une lumière bleue faiblissante. Il regarda autour de lui. Jack sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir la pierre réagir à son approche, devenant plus vive. Il l'a pris en main, la première chose qu'il pouvait toucher véritablement. Tout le monde vit la pierre monter dans les airs, accompagnée d'une main fantomatique, rendue visible par la lumière qui s'intensifiait. Jack debout, pressa la pierre brutalement. Un violent courant électrique le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, dressant ses cheveux sur sa tête et faisant claquer ses dents. Il réapparut aux yeux de ses amis dans une lumière bleuté difficilement soutenable. L'illumination cessa et il s'effondra sur ses genoux, nez à nez avec Ianto resté au sol. Il reprit son souffle, juste à temps avant d'être renversé par le Gallois qui lui dévora la bouche de baisers.

Le rire clair de Gwen s'éleva dans le ciel noir de Cardiff, accompagné bientôt de celui de Martha. Tony Hill les regardait, abasourdi, sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cet homme, vêtu à l'ancienne mode, qui répondait aux baisers de Mr Jones de façon enthousiaste. Jack capta son regard étonné ainsi que celui de Sandy, plutôt enjôleur.

- Eh bien, Dr Hill, je crois qu'il va être temps de vous donner quelques explications. Ianto, verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce qu'on prenne un café chez toi ? Miss Muller, voulez-vous aller à l'hôpital ?

- Et louper les explications de la bouche d'un des hommes les plus sexy de Cardiffi, certainement pas. Où vous vous cachiez-vous, tous les trois ? Je vais bien. Aide-moi à me relever, beau gosse, dit-elle en tendant ses bras à Jack. Il lui tendit ses mains et elle se jeta dans ses bras, jouissant de sa chaleur et de son odeur rassurante.

- Humm, j'en profiterais bien un peu plus, mais je crains que Monsieur ne se montre jaloux.

- Yep

- Oui

Ianto et John Hart avaient répondu en même temps et se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Jack eut un petit rire en voyant les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Il les jaugea tous les deux, incapable de décider qui aurait le dessus en cas de bagarre. John pouvait être assez vicieux mais Ianto compensait pas une bonne tête de plus et sa jeunesse. Lui savait vers lequel son cœur balançait, cela lui suffisait. Il alla serrer dans ses bras Martha qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Oh, Jack, tu nous as tellement manqué

- Mon petit Rossignol, tu sais bien que j'aurais tout fait pour revenir.

Gwen l'enlaça à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, savourant le retour de son capitaine, elle aussi. Ils parlaient tous ensemble sans s'arrêter. Tony les regardait totalement dépassé, offrant son bras, d'un air distrait à Sandy qui l'accepta avec soulagement. Gwen et Martha disposèrent du corps de Jack l'éventreur en le déposant dans le 4X4.

John tenta de s'approcher de Jack mais le regard glacial de son ancien compagnon le fit reculer. Il leva les bras.

- ça va, ça va, ne me remercie pas surtout. J'ai bien fait de te suivre, Gwen, dit-il à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait froidement, lorsque je vous ai vu vous intéresser à ces meurtres. Jack, je ne te dois plus rien maintenant, que ce soit pour ton équipe ou pour ton frère.

- Tu oublie Emma, répondit Jack d'une voix polaire, tandis que Ianto serrait les poings rageusement. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour réparer tes conneries.

John Hart baissa la tête, l'air désemparé. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour elle, l'empécher de partir quand il avait compris qu'elle voulait se sacrifier.

- Je sais, mais c'est envers elle que j'ai une dette, pas envers toi.

- Tu te rappelle ma promesse ? lui demanda Jack, d'un ton sévère,celle de ne pas te rater la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrerait. Mais, pour cette fois, je veux bien oublier.

- A condition que je disparaisse. C'est ça ?

- Tu m'a bien compris. Dégage et surtout que je ne te revoie pas. Et arrête d'espionner Ianto, car ce n'était pas Gwen que tu surveillais, n'est-ce pas ?

John ne répondit pas, esquissant un léger sourire égnimatique. Il leva un bras comme pour dire au revoir, mais sous les regards froids des membres de l'équipe, il se résigna à partir sans mot dire. Il disparut dans l'obscurité, comme avalé par la nuit.

- Bon, les amis, si on allait le prendre ce café ? Il est très tard et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher, dit Jack en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Ianto, qui se laissant faire, posa sa tête contre celle de son capitaine.


	17. Epilogue

Dans l'appartement de Ianto, Tony Hill était assis à coté de Sandy, avec Martha et Gwen, de chaque coté. Le Gallois leur servit du café, issu de sa meilleure réserve, celle pour les cas particuliers. Jack assit en face d'eux, commença à expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé en stase en lieu et place du meurtrier.

Le Docteur Hill écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Il fut choqué d'apprendre que l'homme qui était mort dans la rue était le véritable Jack l'Eventreur, retenu prisonnier dans une bulle d'espace-temps pendant 120 ans. Gwen, amusée, se posa la question de savoir ce qui le choquait le plus. Le fait que l'homme était âgé de 150 ans avant de mourir ou le fait qu'il soit mort avant d'avoir pu répondre à ses questions.

Sandy écoutait avec attention, apprenant le plus de choses possible sur Torchwood, qu'elle connaissait que de nom. Elle prenait mentalement des notes pour réaliser un article de fond sur le plus ancien des moyens de protéger la Terre de la menace extra-terrestre. Jack prenait un malin plaisir à raconter des anecdotes sur l'institut, ravi d'avoir un auditoire, suspendu à ses lèvres.

La journaliste trouvait le Capitaine Jack Harkness terriblement attractif. Mais quelque chose de l'ordre de l'instinct féminin, lui disait que rien ne serait possible entre eux. L'homme qui leur avait servi les cafés lui semblait très épris et le capitaine également. Elle leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde et jeta son dévolu sur le Dr Hill, moins charismatique mais pas mal dans le genre universitaire discret et légèrement paumé. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme explosif. Elle alla jusqu'à lui prendre la main, comme innocemment, mais il ne la retira pas, la regardant seulement avec étonnement.

Elle sentait l'épuisement la gagnait, malgré l'excitation de cette nuit. Elle ne s'étonna pas, l'adrénaline qui la soutenait jusqu'ici avait disparue et ses nerfs tombaient tout simplement. Elle bailla et vit que le Dr Hill avait les plus grandes difficultés à garder ses yeux ouverts lui aussi. Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de dodeliner de la tête et de s'endormir. Le Dr Hill résista un peu plus longtemps, fixant le visage serein du Capitaine Jack Harkness comme pour le fixer dans sa mémoire. Mais l'endormissement fut le plus fort et lui aussi tomba dans les bras de Morphée, tenant la main de Sandy.

- Eh bien! Ianto, râla Jack pour rire, je commençais à me demander, si tu n'avais pas oublier nos usages.

- Et toi, à raconter la création de l'institut par la Reine Victoria, tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour, ils s'en souviennent.

- Bah, ils prendront cela pour une fantaisie de leur esprit. Et n'oublie pas que l'être humain est toujours enclin à croire ce qui l'arrange. Regardez-les, ils sont mignons ensemble. Ils vont se retrouver dans la même chambre d'hôtel avec une belle gueule de bois et des souvenirs à se faire.

- Bon, Jack, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Rhys va se demander encore où j'ai passé la nuit. J'aimerais me réveiller à ses côtés demain matin.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Martha en étouffant un baillement discret, on va déposer le Dr Hill et Sandy à l'hôtel et je vais rapporter la dépouille de Jack au Hub. Je me doute que tu ne nous accompagne pas, Capitaine.

Jack sourit pour toute réponse, tandis que Ianto claquait deux tasses l'une contre l'autre, les mains tremblantes. Les deux hommes les aidèrent à emmener les deux endormis dans le SUV. Gwen et Martha les embrassèrent et elles partirent.

- enfin seuls, toi et moi, fit Jack alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans l'appartement de Ianto.

Celui-ci se tenait très droit, bras croisés, attendant que son capitaine parle. Jack fit durer la tension encore un peu, détaillant le visage de Ianto, ses yeux si clairs qui se troublèrent sous le poids de son regard, son grand front intelligent, plissé par l'inquiétude, son nez fin et retroussé qui lui donnait l'air gamin quand il souriait, sa bouche charnue, délicatement ourlée, appellant les baisers. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson leur donnèrent le frisson, légère évocation de ce qui restait à venir.

- Quelque soit le sort qui nous attende demain, moi aussi, je ne désire qu'une chose : être près de toi, le plus longtemps possible, vivre avec toi, ensemble, même quand tu n'auras plus un seul cheveu sur ton adorable crâne. Je t'…

Avant que Jack ne puisse prononcer un mot qui avait tant tardé à venir, Ianto l'embrassa sauvagement et arracha les vêtements qui offraient une faible protection au Capitaine contre son assaut amoureux. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux pleins de passions, leurs bouches gonflées, leurs corps prêts. Ianto entraina Jack vers la chambre qui les attendait patiemment. Par la porte entrebaillée, les souffles et murmures passionnés se mélèrent au bruit du vent qui s'était levé. Leur sort étaient scellé.


	18. Bonus DVD ensemble scène coupée rating M

Je sais, je l'ai mis dans une histoire séparée, mais en réalité, c'est une fin possible pour la Fureur de Torchwood, donc, je la mets ici, comme un bonus DVD. Merci à tous du soutien

* * *

Ensemble

Scène coupée.

La chambre bruissait des caresses que les deux hommes échangeaient, sous l'emprise du désir. Ils s'embrassaient, peau contre peau. Dent contre dent, la déclaration amorcée par le capitaine, donnait des audaces à Ianto, qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il prenait les choses en main, déterminé à montrer à Jack qu'il lui avait manqué. Tout ce temps passé à le savoir près de lui, à portée de main, mais intangible avait provoqué en lui un besoin, une urgence qu'il lui fallait combler.

Jack l'avait provoqué toute la journée, des décharges électriques courant sur sa peau dès qu'il le touchait. Il avait faim de son corps contre le sien, de caresses plus charnelles, plus nourrissantes. Il lui fallait autre chose que les chiquenaudes électrisantes dont son amant l'avait gratifié durant la journée.

Mais pas trop vite, il ne voulait surtout pas que cette tension cesse trop vite. Il voulait se venger. Faire crier son Capitaine, le faire supplier à son tour de ne pas s'arrêter, de continuer avant de lui offrir la délivrance du corps. Il était venu le temps de vivre pleinement cet instant, sans interruption, sans les petits bruits du Hub pour les déranger, sans plus aucune raison de se refuser. Seulement profiter de ce moment pour être heureux, ensemble. Ensemble, le mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme une chanson douce, comme une ritournelle qui l'émerveillait.

Il s'arracha aux bras puissants de Jack, rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux le regarder. Les yeux de Jack se froncèrent légèrement, expression fugitive de l'interrogation qui l'étreignit quand son amant échappa de ses mains. Il s'allongea complètement sur le lit, où il était tombé, s'offrant au regard de Ianto, qui le dévorait des yeux. La chemise aux boutons arrachés, les bretelles le long des hanches, dévoilait son torse découplé. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête, faisait saillir ses muscles à dessein. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Ianto se leva doucement, esquissant des gestes lents et sensuel afin de l'attiser. Jack le dévisagea, le regard amusé. Ianto commença à se déshabiller avec lenteur, retirant une à une les pièces de son costume, sa carapace. Jack se mordit les lèvres et leva un sourcil appréciateur en voyant l'émotion de son compagnon. Il détailla la pâleur de son corps, la rougeur qui lui montait du cou jusqu'au visage sous l'excitation, le regard fiévreux qui le couvait. Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements, avec rapidité, avide de le toucher, de sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur contre ses doigts.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ianto ne bougea pas, résolu à ne pas obéir à son capitaine pour cette fois. Il voulait mener le jeu, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il entra dans la petite salle de bain attenante,

cherchant son souffle. Il se colla le dos contre la paroi froide de la douche pour reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur. Il attendit. Pas longtemps.

Jack, surpris par son comportement, se leva à son tour du grand lit et entra dans la salle de bain, où le Gallois luttait contre son propre désir. Ils se regardèrent, au-delà des mots, ils sentaient qu'ils partageaient la même envie. Jack comprit à quoi il jouait, le faire patienter le plus longtemps possible, se faire désirer et le faire céder.

Ianto l'entraina dans la douche, résolu à laver le grand corps du capitaine, sans le toucher autrement, faisant monter la tension dans la petite salle de bain. Il le caressa du bout des doigts appréciant le grain de la peau, le frisson qui la parcourait quand il s'approchait plus près, répondant à son propre hérissement. Il dirigea le jet brulant de la douche sur le dos de Jack, dénouant les nœuds de ses muscles tendus par la pression de la journée. Jack se laissa faire un instant, avant de fondre sur son amant. Il ne pouvait pas résister pas plus longtemps. La promiscuité, la chaleur environnante, l'odeur de Ianto si près de lui, lui montait à la tête, l'aveuglait de passion. Il se retourna et lui arracha un baiser qui les laissa tout les deux pantelants, le souffle haletant. Ianto sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir, sa volonté s'amollir. Il recula, toucha le mur froid de son dos et il repoussa Jack doucement. La bouche du capitaine se tordit en une grimace comique.

Ianto se rapprocha et le prit en main, doucement l'amenant au bord de l'extase du bout des doigts. Les yeux de jack s'enflammèrent alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules fermes du jeune homme, accentuant son mouvement, le provoquant avec des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus lascifs. Ianto gémit, mordit ses lèvres. Son sang lui semblait bouillir dans tout le corps. Ce n'était, pourtant, pas lui qui devait céder le premier. Il cessa ses mouvements de poignets afin de caresser le fin dessin des lèvres de son amant. Jack l'attira à lui, violemment, gémissant. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent.

- continue, tu me tue…

- patience, Jack, ensemble...

Il approcha ses doigts de la bouche de Jack qui s'en empara avec faim. Il glissa vers la zone la plus intime du Capitaine, celle qu'il n'avait jamais exploré, malgré tous leurs jeux. Jack poussa un soupir d'extase, la bouche contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Sa langue traçait des sillons que l'eau de la douche nettoyait au fur et à mesure. Un deuxième doigt s'immisça à nouveau, jouant les délicieux intrus. Jack mordit l'épaule qui le soutenait et se retourna, le souffle lourd, le sang ronflant dans ses oreilles.

Ianto suivi le mouvement avec intérêt, Jack avait abandonné toute pudeur, il lui jeta un regard voilé par-dessus son épaule, lui faisant comprendre d'enfin achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Ianto usa de toute la douceur qu'il était capable, entrant dans cet lieu si secret, qui forma bientôt un fourreau étroit autour de lui. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous l'émotion et il se retint juste à temps, replaçant sa main près des boucles drues de la virilité triomphante de son amant. Jack recommença à bouger, en une lente danse laissant Ianto se tenir à lui, s'accrocher jusqu'à fusionner, incandescence d'une douleur exquise.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter ou s'écouler selon un rythme qui leur fut propre. Un éclair traversa le corps de Ianto alors qu'il atteignait un point central, le nexus de son plaisir. Jack lâcha prise. Il perdit à son tour le contrôle, le rejoignant dans sa béatitude. Ils s'effondrèrent membres mêlés, souffles courts, leurs cœurs battant la même chamade. Il leur fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se reprendre et s'extirper de la douche. Ianto avait le regard vague et un sourire triomphant. Jack lui donna un baiser vorace, annonciateur de représailles.

- je n'ai pas supplié, il me semble…

- pourtant, j'aurais cru entendre ta voix à un moment.

- Tu as sans doute rêvé. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style. Tu me fais visiter ton lit, maintenant ?

Fin

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqué, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
